Journey of a God
by MrAmoun
Summary: What would happen if the #1 fan of Hunter x Hunter was given the strongest Nen ability and thrown into Hunter x Hunter world with power that could easily let him rule it. Join him on his adventure as he meets the main characters and has the fun of his life with them. Overpowered OC / OOC Characters
1. Chapter 01 - The Voice

**Hello, everyone! This fanfiction, 'Journey of a God' is my first-ever story on this site. I published it on July, 2016, but that was a draft. I wrote about 6 chapters, but I found them somewhat dissatisfying, so I rewrote them entirely. I didn't get that much views and followers on my first try, but I hope with this rewrite that some of you appreciate it. The reason I wrote this story in the first place is that this kind of fanfiction is really rare in HxH. All I see when I visit this site is some Yaoi or Genderbending and I really hate those (this is only my personal opinion, sorry if I offended anybody), so I said, why not do it myself? And this is the result. If somebody out there knows about some HxH fanfictions like this one (Overpowered OC sent to HxH universe), please send me a PM about it. I really want to read a story like this one, crossovers are okay, too.**

 **Anyway, moving on, I hope that this story pleases you and please follow and review if you liked it.**

 **Summary:** **What would happen if the #1 fan of Hunter x Hunter was given the strongest Nen ability and thrown into Hunter x Hunter world with power that could easily let him rule it. Join him on his adventure as he meets the main characters and has the fun of his life with them. Overpowered OC / OOC Characters**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter X Hunter, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm only doing this for personal satisfaction.**

 **Warning:** **There will be some heavy violence and killing in this story, so if you're weak-minded or have any issues, I don't recommend it for you. Beware, characters may be OOC.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

In the roof of a high school in Japan, a single teenager was leaning against the wall reading what looked like a book. This young man here was very average. He has long black hair that reached his shoulders and dark eyes that neared the color of black. He had an average face that was neither handsome nor ugly with a straight nose, small lips and a sharp jawline.

He was about 170cm tall and his body didn't look muscular under that uniform of his. The uniform that he was wearing was composed of a brown pant with white lines at its sides and a short-sleeved brown shirt with his school's insignia inscribed on his chest. The shining sun in the sky made him sweat under its intense heat of the summer.

Looking at the book he held in his hands closely, it could identified as a manga, not a normal on, but one of this student's favorite manga; Hunter x Hunter.

This young man's name is Kohinata Ryouske, but that wasn't that much important because soon enough, this name was going to change with his whole life because of circumstances he won't find out until much later in his life.

Ryouske was known by all of the students in his school, not because of his academics results or his cheerfulness and surely not for his good looks, he was popular because of the fact that he was an Otaku, a real Otaku.

He spent all of his time reading manga and what made him most excited is Hunter x Hunter, his _precious_ manga. He was always a fan of this series and he followed almost every news about it on the internet. Every time there was an event or a show about it, he would never miss it even at the expense of ditching school and other important things. He was a di-hard fan of this story and he was recognized by the author himself as the most loyal fan of his series, needless to say that it was the utmost honor of Ryouske to receive that title.

What mostly captivated him about this manga is the range of abilities and powers that the characters can use. He was always fascinated with Nen and its potential. It was really endless, the only thing limiting the characters was their Nen category and even in every single one of them there are numberless powers that a person could have. Take for example Conjuration, you could choose from an ability that could create copies of things to something that can make soldiers for you and even make some separate dimension to fight in with you holding the advantage. Ryouske always imagined himself having a powerful Nen ability and roaming the world with Gon and Killua, helping them while having the fun of his life by messing around with the plot and making things even more interesting than they were in the manga.

'What a boring world, why isn't there anything interesting here? Everything is the same _every single day_ ; the same routine, the same monotone and the same things are repeated _every day_. Ah, it would be great if I were able to live in Hunter x Hunter world, every day would be a new adventure in and of itself, always meeting different people, fighting diverse Hunters and having the fun of my life; how satisfying would that be! Having a powerful Nen ability would only be a bonus to that.' these were the thoughts of the young man who at that time wished for nothing more than leaving his boring world, he had no idea how soon that wish was going to be granted.

The most unique thing about Ryouske was his way of thinking and behavior. He always considered himself a free man who did what he wanted. If he had the strength, he would kill anybody who offended him in the slightest, he would steal anything that took his attention and he would get anything he desired; he was that type of man. The only rule that he lived by in his life was his motto that he never betrayed; **an eye for an eye.** When somebody punched him, he'd punch him back, if somebody insulted him, he'd insult him back, heck if somebody killed him, he'll make sure to kill him even if it he had to come back to life because of it.

You may think that he is mentally sick or something like that, but he is a person true to his desires, however the most terrifying thing is that he's good at hiding them. Except for two people, never in his 17 years of life had anyone discovered his dark thoughts and desires. He always had a calm exterior and never let his desires influence him in front of people, when he was alone however, all hell would break loose.

"I can grant that wish of yours, kid" a booming voice suddenly sounded out that startled Ryouske from his reading. He looked around trying to find who spoke, but when he found no one on the roof beside him, so he shouted.

"Who is it? Where are you?" he started panicking as he still couldn't spot anybody in his vicinity.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm talking to you through telepathy, there's no need to panic, calm yourself down." gently said the voice trying to make Ryouske calm down. It worked as the teenager took deep breaths and tried to calm his erratic breathing and heartbeat.

"So, what did you mean by granting my wish? Who the hell are you in the first place?" After calming down, Ryouske contemplated what the voice said and asked him.

"Well, you don't need to know who I am. You only have to know that I can grant your wish to go to the world of the manga you cherish so much. I can also give you power incomparable to any other there." replied the voice and the excitement and anticipation in Ryouske's eyes were evident to anybody who's able to see him.

He didn't even suspect this being a plot to deceive him or even a simple prank, that was the level of the desire he had in his heart. Ryouske always wanted to escape from his hellish life. What made him like this was his terrible childhood and horrible upbringing. Ryouske was born in a very poor family and his father was a heavy drunkard. He always drank to escape from all the stress of his life and to further 'relieve' himself, he always hit him and his mother. After enduring this hellish lifestyle for years, his mother soon gave out and left without saying or leaving anything for him.

From that day onward, Ryouske had to deal with his father's outbursts and had to take on his full rampages that only got worse when he found out that his wife and 'stress reliever' abandoned him, but Ryouske didn't give up and continued persevering even in that terrible situation whereas a normal person would have already ran or even killed himself. At least, that gave him his resolute mentality that would even put hardened warriors and experienced monks to shame. However, one day everything changed for him and he couldn't take it any longer, so he did the unthinkable.

It happened when his father beating Ryouske's 13 year-old body, this time he kept doing it for longer than he had before and Ryouske knew that if he continued, it could get dangerous for him and his life, so he followed his survival instincts and fortunately managed to grasp a knife in his hand then he started stabbing his father over and over until he stopped screaming and his whole body stilled. The resulting scene was horrifying with crimson flowing blood covering the small apartment and he bathed in his father's blood. When a neighbor heard the screams and rushed to their apartment to check if something happened, he was shocked beyond belief by the horrifying scene and they say he had to visit a psychologist to get rid of the trauma.

From that day onwards, Ryouske swore to never let himself get pushed around and he developed his motto after that incident. However, after that traumatizing experience, he kept having nightmares and visions of killing his father and it almost made him go crazy. After all, you couldn't just shrug off something like that, especially at Ryouske's age at the time.

That was the main reason he started reading manga and light novels; to forget about those flashbacks and to indulge himself in a factionary world where he didn't have to worry about harm happening to him or anything dangerous that could threaten him while having the thrill of watching fights and adventures.

"Tell me exactly why are you doing this? If you really have the power you claim you have and the abilities you mentioned then you should know about my personality, I could use your powers to do evil things, no I'm certain that I would use your powers to satisfy myself and do things that are considered evil by others." After assessing the situation and thinking through it slowly, Ryouske expressed the things that confused him. He didn't consider the things that he did evil because satisfying himself always has priority in his mind and how could he let himself be limited to 'evil' and 'good' while doing that, it's clearly irrational.

"Well, to put it simply, I don't care. Whether you kill people, massacre clans, destroy cities or even countries, I couldn't care less about that, I'm only trying to have some fun in here, it's for my personal entertainment. After some observation and contemplation, I decided that you were the best candidate for what I'm doing as the desire you hold is unmeasurable and your resolution is one of the hardest I have ever seen." replied the voice and Ryouske could clearly feel the excitement and anticipation of the fun that he would provide it with, at least that's what he thought.

"Okay, I don't have any place I belong to here, anyway. Those people at the orphanage only fear me and don't want to get close to me; it's expected really, especially when you do something like what I did. Anyway, what powers are you going to give me? It's Nen, right? I hope it's powerful" Said Ryouske and you could feel some deep loneliness and melancholy from his words, however that quickly changed to great anticipation when he asked about the powers.

"Well, I'm going to give you three things that will immensely help you later on. You'll have complete mastery over the six Nen types, this will be engraved on your memory and you will only need to fight or train a little bit to get your body used to it and you will be good to go. Other than that, I'm going to give you a Specialization Hatsu that makes you able to copy any Nen ability you want, of course you'll have to clear some conditions; but compared to other abilities, it's very overpowered. Lastly, you will receive a body that is trained beyond belief. All of its physical capabilities will be off the charts, I'll let you experience what it feels like when you get it, just be careful with your strength because it will be hard to control in the beginning" Responded the voice.

Hearing that, Ryouske became shell-shocked, if he truly received those kinds of abilities, he will easily become the strongest person there, imagine all the things he could do with a body like that, the most optimum example would be Meruem; he was able to overpower Netero with only his physical strength and without any Hatsu. On top of that, he could copy the Nen abilities of all Hunters, imagine all the possibilities he could have of merging or using two abilities together; even thinking about it gave Ryouske some shivers. However, when the adrenaline rush vanished and the excitement faded, he couldn't help but question the real intentions behind this voice and wonder exactly why he's doing this.

"I want to ask you something" Just as Ryouske was about to express his suspicions and questions, he was interrupted by the voice who mysteriously said.

"Ah, you're wondering about the reason? I already said that it's for my fun and entertainment. I've already done this with other people and I get really amused by what they do, some dominate the world, some destroy humanity, some just live merrily with peace of mind, relieved because of their overwhelming power; I just want to see what would _you_ do with that kind of power."

Ryouske clearly suspected the voice and his obvious lies, but at the moment, he couldn't exactly prove anything, so he made sure to remember to investigate it when he gets to the Hunter x Hunter world and at least clear some of the suspicions he has in his mind. He just hoped that it wasn't something that could endanger his life because if that were the case, he would kill the owner of that voice even if it took him his entire existence.

"Moving on, the body that I will give you will be about 16 years old and it won't grow past that age. You could be considered an immortal, but you could still be killed and injured like any normal person. Only your growth will stop and you will be at the peak of your physical potential, in other words you'll have eternal youth. Also, your body will be immune to poisons and diseases, just to let you know" Informed the voice and Ryouske couldn't be any happier at the moment, an immortal highly powerful body, a grotesquely overpowered Nen ability and mastery of Nen, who wouldn't be overjoyed having those cheats! Some might think that having an immortal body is bad and Ryouske will outlive his companions and he will fall in his despair, but that problem is easily resolved by being vulnerable to injuries. If he wanted, he could just lop his head off and all his problems will be fixed, though he doesn't plan on doing that anytime soon.

After some questions and answers from both of them, Ryouske got the gist of what will happen to him after he was sent there. Basically, he will be teleported to the Hunter x Hunter universe 10 years before the start of the timeline of the story; he really liked that as he wanted to have some adventures in unknown place and establish some relationships before he met the main characters. After he got there, he will have to train with his body to get accustomed to his powers and then he was free to do whatever he wanted and Ryouske already decided to visit some places where he could have some fun adventuring or fighting some powerful opponents.

"So, where exactly am I going to be teleported to? I'd really appreciate a place where I could train without having too much danger; a place like Greed Island would be the best. Even though it will be impossible for me to go there without the necessary equipment, the HxH universe is vast and I'm sure that there are some environments that resemble that place" Said Ryouske remembering this important point. He really wanted some place quiet to train alone at first and then, he will adventure and gain battle experience.

"Don't worry about that, I already have a perfect place I plan to send you to. It's filled with all types of monsters and magical beasts, some of them will be able to use Nen, so you will have some challenge and gain some battle experience before you fight with sentient humans that can plan and use precise techniques. I'm sure you know of that place, after all it's quite famous in the HxH universe." The voice said and Ryouske was a little bit nervous and had a bad ominous feeling about this place

"Don't tell me it's…" Ryouske finally realized where it was and he was frightened to say the least. He had every right to. After all, that place was famous for its brutal environment and high death rate.

"You're on the spot! It's the Dark Continent" The voice replied cheerfully, too cheerfully for Ryouske's liking.

The Dark Continent was a part of the Hunter x Hunter world that was yet to be explored. It's said to be a cursed land where monsters and mysterious beings roamed free at large. The weak had no place there and only the strong would survive that infernal environment and its hellish conditions. Freaks like the Royal Guards of the Chimera Ants and even Meruem himself that were considered top-threat beasts and took the elite of the Hunter Association to exterminate were only considered as ones of the weak monsters that could only live in the outskirts of that place.

"Wait a fucking second! You're insane! You want me to go to the Dark Continent!? Are you shitting me!? Do you want to get me killed? I still want to keep my life intact and I have no intention of forfeiting it in a stupid way like this." Ryouske yelled with a voice filled with dread and his whole body trembling. Shivers ran through his spine at the mere thought of what would happen if he ever went there. True, if he could master all his abilities and copy numerous Nen and master them, then he would somewhat stand a chance there, but if he went there off the bat without any preparation or training, he wouldn't be able to survive even a day there!

"Hahaha, don't worry about it, it's not that bad or even dangerous. With your body and mastery over Nen, you'll be able to easily survive out there. Plus, I won't send you very deep into that cursed place, just on the edge. The monsters there aren't all that powerful and you will be able to easily defeat them or at least defend yourself. The strongest ones there are only at Meruem's level at most, so there isn't anything to really panic about" The being replied with amusement palpable in its voice.

"That's not relieving at all! On the contrary, that's bad, like really, really bad. Meruem himself almost extinguished humanity and brought it to extinction if not for Netero and you want me to live in a place where monsters that have a power nearing or equal to his roam free without any protection? Screw you! If that were the case, then just kill me now and be done with it!" Replied Ryouske and it was easy to tell that he was angry and furious with the audacity of this guy who just told him to die. After all, who in their mind would go and challenge a monster like Meruem; only lunatics would do that.

"*Sigh*, you don't get it at all, don't you? There's no need to be that panicked, I wanted you to discover this on your own, but you leave me no choice if you're rejecting the idea like this. The body that I'm providing you with is on par with Meruem's, if not greater than that and you know what he could do with it. He took Netero's strongest attack and survived with barely any injuries. On top of that, you have your Nen and your ability to copy powers. If you plan right and make use of the gifts that I gave you to the fullest way possible, then killing Meruem won't be that hard of a thing, you just have to get used to handling your body and putting you in a place where you're neither in life-threatening danger nor extreme peace will make you able to make full use of your body. Trust me, I'm right on this. If I wanted to kill you, like you said, I don't have to go through the effort that I'm doing." Said the voice in a tone filled with confidence.

Ryouske could only sigh at this. He had no choice but to trust this voice. It was granting him the wish of his life and Ryouske really wanted it fulfilled. At least like that, he'll die where he belongs, in a place filled with adventure and danger that would make the adrenaline in his body rush in quantities unheard of before. Unconsciously, Ryouske believed this voice and his tone made him even surer of this trustworthiness that he gave it, so he didn't dwell on this subject too much and prolong this argument any further and agreed on it.

Ryouske would've never guessed that in that moment, he was ushered and convinced by the voice about going to the Dark Continent by some form of Mind Control that he won't know about until much later in his life.

"Be prepared, you will feel a bit dizzy, then you will lose consciousness. When you wake up, you will find yourself beside a lake with drinkable water; it's quite big and has a lot of edible aquatic animals that you can fish. You will also find some easy game to hunt in your vicinity; they're small animals that can't use Nen and have none fighting capabilities, they're like the rabbits or small animals of your world. As for the other survival skills like scavenging and building your home, you will have to learn them on your own." The voice said and Ryouske didn't have the time to think of anything as a sharp headache assaulted him and he began to feel dizzy in the head. Not long after, he blacked out and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 02 - Phantom Troupe

**Hey, guys. I finally finished the last touches on this chapter and I have to say, it took me a long time to finish. It took me about 5 hours to write it, but I am at least satisfied with what I wrote and I hope that you like it. Also, for those who didn't read the original version, Ryouske is Chronos; he just changed his name to a name fitting the HxH world.**

 **Summary:** **What would happen if the #1 fan of Hunter x Hunter was given the strongest Nen ability and thrown into Hunter x Hunter world with power that could easily let him rule it. Join him on his adventure as he meets the main characters and has the fun of his life with them. Overpowered OC / OOC Characters**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter X Hunter, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm only doing this for personal satisfaction.**

 **Warning:** **There will be some heavy violence and killing in this story, so if you're weak-minded or have any issues, I don't recommend it for you. Beware, characters may be OOC.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

In the HxH world, there are many countries spread over in the map in an erratic manner without any order, so the dictators make use of that and try to usurp the nearby neutral grounds surrounding them. That's why war is very common in that world. Everyone wants to claim territory and ground for themselves and the nearby countries won't just keep quiet and just let that someone have it. As a result, war spreads everywhere and the people that lived happily without any real worries in that neutral place will be engulfed by the storm of war and its resulting crises and tragedies like poverty, violence and insanity will spread amongst them like wildfire.

That's exactly what happened in Meteor City, a city that countries waged wars for because of the natural resources and the richness of its earth. However, the fighting became too much for the infrastructure of the city and all its resources were lost because of the conflicts and battles that took place on its grounds. That led the leaders of the countries waging the war to abandon that place and leave it and its population to rot in the waste that it became. At first, that was the limit of what they did, but after several associations tried to save it and blame them for ruining such a good place, they tried to erase any evidence of its existence and isolated it from the rest of the world. After that, they began dumping their waste and trash in it and that led to the infamous Meteor City where most of the most dangerous criminals in the world like the Phantom Troupe members and many others originated from.

Today's story isn't about that city however, it's about a war that's happening between two very powerful countries that are trying to control a place just like the former Meteor City, with rich grounds and seemingly priceless resources. It's situated in the corner of the World Map and that's the reason it didn't get that famous among the world leaders. Almost nobody knew about it and the surrounding countries utilised their spy networks and Hunters to make sure it stayed like that and no World Power like the V5 heard about it.

One of the countries waging the war is a small one that only appeared about 10 years ago, but anyone who underestimated them paid the price as this nation climbed the ladder of the top power in that area fast and soon enough it was rivalling the strongest power in that area, The Dibbz Monarchy. It's a nation ruled by a greedy and avaricious king who utilised his powers to intimidate the surrounding nations and made them submit under his control. It was an unofficial thing, but almost everyone recognized him as the emperor of that area and true to his title, he kept terrorising the place and almost made it sink into hell. That continued until the aforementioned nation, The Republic of Gaia, rose and began its battle to free the land of the tyranny of the Dibbz Monarch.

The war continued for almost 5 years and the tensions between the two nations are at their peak right now. Small battles happened almost everywhere across the whole land, assassination attempts were a daily and ordinary thing now for most of the upper echelons of both countries and almost everyone was at the peak of their patience trying to endure this war going on. All in all, the pressure was at the worst it was in the whole war. So, it didn't come to Chronos as a surprise that someone was trying to assassinate the Emperor anymore. It was considered a trivial thing now between them, the emperor was still in his room banging some young beautiful girls or stuffing his round big stomach with luxurious food or even sleeping merrily in his comfortable king-sized bed and Chronos, as always, was standing in front of the door keeping his En activated to constantly watch any action done in the castle. When three powerful signatures appeared in his range, he didn't feel that endangered and he only tensed his body in case of a surprise attack, if that could even work on him now. However, his surprise truly came when he saw with his eyes exactly who was trying to assassinate the Emperor and rid this land of his tyranny.

Three figures walked closer to him and the door following the wide hallway on a red carpet that was rendered even redder by the blood of the guards that tried to intercept them. Even the two Hunters that were guarding the Emperor alongside Chronos were on the floor, one with his throat slit and the other with a small hole in his head that looked like it was made by a sharp weapon.

The three figures walking towards him were revealed to be two men and a woman. One of the two young men is a teenager with short dark hair combed backwards and cold grey eyes. He had a distinguishing cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead and wore a pair of orb-shaped blue earrings. He was wearing a long black trench coat with a furred collar that was imprinted with a golden St. Peter's Cross on the back. It was unbuttoned, revealing his muscular body.

The other was a fairly tall and muscular young man. He had short blond hair, also combed-backwards. His most distinguishing feature though was his lack of eyebrows that made him look even more intimidating. He was wearing a green tracksuit with some white on it.

The girl was fairly familiar to Chronos-actually; all of them were familiar to him. It's just that he saw this girl in this world, not in the anime-. She was wearing traditional Japanese-style clothing; she actually looked like a modern day kunoichi. Her outfit consisted of cycling short-like pants matched with a short-sleeved uwagi, an obi sash worn around her waist and an obijime tied over it. She also had a pair of finger-less gloves, tabi boots and leg warmers that covered her from the ankles up to her knees. She had pink mid-back hair that was tied into an updo by a blue hairband.

They continued walking; however when they reached about 5 meters in front of him, they stopped as Chronos flared his huge powerful Aura that actually made sweat trail down their brows. After more than 10 years being in the HxH universe with more than 4 of them spent in the Dark Continent, Chronos was confident when he said that there was no Nen user in the world that could actually compare to him in combat. He had his suspicions about Netero because when they fought the last time, he didn't use his more powerful techniques like **'Zero Hand'** and his speed wasn't as fast as it was when he watched him fight Meruem. Chronos speculated that he wasn't at his peak physical condition, having spent the last years just sitting and not exercising at all, so he couldn't bring them out, but even so that happened a few years ago and Chronos got even more powerful since then, so he was sure that he could beat Netero now even at his full strength.

 _'_ _Now that I think about it, wasn't Zeno's grandfather alive? His name was Maha Zoldyck if I remember correctly. It's said that he's quite powerful, on par with Netero even, maybe he could give me a challenge'_

It was quite a boring time for Chronos in the last years, there wasn't anybody that could really make his blood boil and make him enjoy a fight where he had a chance of dying or being mortally wounded. The last time something like that happened was when he simultaneously fought both Silva and Zeno at their full strength when some rich bastard hired them to kill him- he made sure to have his head separated from his body after the fight-, however, even during that fight, he didn't feel that mortally endangered and even though he had a fun time, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him he wasn't actually trying that hard during the fight and subconsciously held back against them.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand, the four Nen users kept staring at each other trying to size up their adversaries, at least the Phantom Troupe members were doing that, Chronos kept staring at Machi, remembering how he met her and how he actually came to enjoy her company with him while it lasted. However, he quickly crushed those thoughts remembering how she betrayed and abandoned him.

"I'm quite honoured to meet the infamous leader of the equally infamous Phantom Troupe. How can I help you three today?" Chronos said and anybody could easily feel the amusement in his voice, though there was a steel cold side to his voice that only Chrollo seemed to recognize.

Phinks, hearing that, clicked his tongue in annoyance and true to his brash and impatient nature, was just about to shout something at Chronos, probably an insult, but he was quickly beat by Machi who said.

"Chronos…" Her voice held quite a lot of carefulness and caution, but to some ones who knew her well, like Chrollo and Chronos, they were able to feel the sadness that she tried to hide in her tone.

"Do you know him, Machi?" Chrollo asked her with a little bit of concern that was quickly hidden by his usual cold tone.

Machi nodded her head, but didn't elaborate any further than that. The leader of the Phantom Troupe brought his cold gaze on Chronos who didn't even flinch and equally gazed back with confidence that could easily be mistaken as arrogance if someone didn't know his strength.

They kept their stares on each other and the tension in the room rose to unimaginable degrees. Machi had her head down, eyes glazed over, reminiscing about the past and regretting her decision that day to leave Chronos. She knew that he would be heartbroken, but she didn't know to what extent he would be hurt and now, seeing his cold eyes that brought back bad memories to the front of her mind, she finally understood the heaviness of the consequences of her decision that day.

Phinks, getting sick and impatient of the silence and tension in the air, shouted, trying to break this insufferable silence.

"It doesn't matter if she knows him or not. It's clear that he's going to be in our way to kill that pig, so we should just get rid of him and be done with it"

That seemed to wake everyone from their trances and each one of them took a fighting stance. Machi took out her needles that were attached to her strings and activated her Ken, Phinks raised his hands in a sloppy box stance and likewise brought out his Ken and Chrollo too raised his hands in a simple guard with his Aura. Chronos in the meanwhile just raised his hands to his chest-level and made a claw like structure with them. His Aura exploded outwards even more so than in the beginning before it focused on his hands, leaving a small amount to guard his body.

Machi's eyes hardened and turned emotionless like steel and the fight commenced with her attack. She sent the needle in her right hand flying at breakneck speed towards Chronos' left eye while the needle in her left hand went flying towards the door behind Chronos, specifically the door handle. Meanwhile, Phinks held his right shoulder with his left arm and started rotating his right hand preparing for one of his techniques. Chrollo didn't move from his spot, but kept his eyes on Chronos, trying to figure out his strength and Nen ability if he used it.

Chronos dodged the needle flying at his eye and thanks to his En that was still spread in a radius of 50m in case of a surprise attack from another member that was outside the palace; he was able to see the needle going towards the handle. He didn't know what Machi was going to do with it as she can't, from what he saw from both the show and real life, manipulate her needles remotely and even if she could, she wouldn't be able to kill the Emperor as she wouldn't be able to know his position. Her En wasn't activated at the moment because unlike him who perfected the technique and was able to do it at an instinctual level, other Nen users had to focus to be able to use it.

 _'_ _It doesn't matter what she can or can't do, they won't kill that Emperor, at least not on my watch'_

That man was paying Chronos an enormous amount of money that could last him a dozen years of luxury and he would die first before he let one of his most paying customers and employers die.

He shaped his Aura into thin and sharp threads on his fingers and swung his right hand at the needle heading towards the door, successfully intercepting it and making it fall to the ground with the wire connecting it to Machi cut.

However, the moment he let his guard down a little bit, the needle that he dodged came back from behind with even more speed intending to strike him on the side of his head. Thanks to his En though, he managed to dodge it in time and cut its wire with the threads in his left fingers. However, at that moment, he felt an enormous amount of Aura heading his way and turned his head only to be blinded by the sight of a golden fist making its way towards him at sound breaking speeds intending to crush his skull and end his life.

" **Ripper Cyclotron!** "

However, at the last second, he flared his Aura even further than before and used Ryu to focus 80% of it on his left elbow that managed to intercept the fist and stop it just short of breaking his head. But that proved to be a mistake itself as Chrollo was beside him in a second, swinging what looked like a mid-era Benz knife at his throat, taking advantage of the thin protection he had in that area.

Chronos however just coldly smiled at their efforts to kill him and with speed that none of them were able to catch a glimpse of, he disappeared from their visions before reappearing in front of the door with barely a sweat on his body, looking as though that didn't even faze him, especially with that infuriatingly calm smile on his face.

"What the hell!? I charged that attack with more than 25 spins, how the hell could he just block it like that? And what the hell is with that speed!? I didn't even see him move!" Phinks shouted in a disbelieving tone. Nobody could blame him though, the only one to block a punch with that level of power was Uvogin and it was only with his full strength. Plus, Uvogin himself was an Enhancer, so that could be somewhat tolerable, however this kid in front of him just blocked his punch with ease and calm that honestly made him furious. What was even more embarrassing for Phinks was that this kid, Chronos as Machi named him, was a Transmuter. He had to be, after all only Trasmuters were able to shape their Aura into threads like that and make it sharp enough to cut Machi's Nen enhanced wires.

Contrary to Phinks' loud remarks and shouting, Chrollo just cast a critical gaze on Chronos trying to see the limit of the never-ending power that he could feel from this man. With that much Aura and power, he had to be hiding his age or using a technique similar to that. He met some Hunters that did it in the past and he didn't even want to believe that his age was corresponding to what he looked like. Someone sixteen-years-old having this kind of strength and mastery over Nen!? If he wasn't in such a serious situation, Chrollo would have laughed out loud at that remark. That didn't matter to him right now though because if his conclusions about this man were right, then he would have to take him on without holding back the slightest.

"Amazing, as always…"

That statement came from Machi and instantly, everybody there focused on her. She didn't pay them any mind whatsoever though and continued basking in the greatness of her, dare she say it, lover. She was always amazed by the level of mastery over Nen that he showed and his numerous abilities that made him even more attractive towards her. It was the main reason that she accompanied him in the first place and to this day, she was still astonished by his strength.

"Machi, who is this man? Tell us everything you know about him"

She was brought out from her reminiscing by the serious and severe voice of her boss. She actually looked up at that and she was a little bit shocked by what she saw to say the least. It was the first time she saw her boss so solemn and serious. It actually made her straighten up and tense as she wasn't exactly sure what would happen now if two powerhouses like her boss and Chronos were to seriously fight. She knew that at the very least this section of the palace wasn't going to remain standing.

"His name is Chronos. I met him during one of my visits to Azmar City. I won't bore you with the details, but he is a very powerful Nen user. From what I witnessed with him, he mastered the three categories; Emission, Enhancement and Transmutation. His Hatsu is similar to yours, boss although his only copies the abilities and not steal them and the conditions to copy and use the abilities aren't that severe…"

She was about to add 'unlike your power', but she refrained from saying it because that could be a hint for Chronos to use against them and she didn't like the idea of him knowing about her boss' power very much. He proved to be a very intelligent fighter that could make tactics and plans on the spot and use any information provided to him to defeat his enemy. She saw it happen many times and she didn't like imagining herself and her fellow members in the spot of the enemies she watched him beat like that.

 _'_ _That could prove to be a little bit hard, but it's nothing that dangerous. Even if he somewhat copies our abilities, he won't be able to use my Skill Hunter since he won't know its conditions and the book he will get will be empty and Phinks' ability is so simple that I'm sure he won't copy it. There are many Hatsu similar to his that strengthen the attacks of the user that he won't bother doing it. He's already using Machi's powers; he must have copied them when they were together. What's worrying me is the way he's using that ability. It's more efficient than Machi's that requires needles and the threads are harder and more resilient because of the difference of the quantity of Aura put into them.'_

Chrollo analysed the situation carefully and cautiously chose his strategy in his mind while preparing himself for the long and exhausting fight between him and his fellow members and Chronos, this man before him.

Meanwhile, Phinks had different thoughts about the kid in front of him.

 _'_ _So, that's why he was able to block my punch. It isn't in my nature, but it seems that I must go through this carefully and actually plan my moves or I won't leave this place alive even if I have multiple lives to spare. Let's get serious, shall we?'_

A shit-eating grin spread on his face as he readied his spirit and body for the inevitably long and tedious fight in front of him.

Chronos was watching them interact and devise a strategy to fight him with clear amusement in his eyes. They had no chance on getting past or winning against him in a battle and watching them think hard on how to effectively fight him really made him amused. He never had enough of the despair-filled expressions that people who fought him had when he crushed any and every strategy, technique, ability and anything they threw at him with ease.

He saw them tense their bodies and just as he was about to reactivate his Ken to resume the battle and finally repay his debt to Machi, his phone rang and everyone instantly focused on the left pocket of his grey shorts where he kept his phone.

"What now!?" Phinks shouted and nobody really blamed him. Just as things got serious and they were about to fight for real, they got interrupted, and by a phone call no less.

Chronos just ignored him and took his phone out of his pocket, tapped the green button to answer the call and brought the cell phone close to his ear.

"Is this Chronos? I hope I didn't interrupt you in a tight time. I have some things I want to tell you. It won't take more than 5 minutes"

Chronos heard Netero's joyful voice across the phone and had to sweat-drop as an image of that lecherous old man laughing that jovial laugh of his appeared in his mind.

"What is it? I'm fighting right now and I rather you end this fast" Chronos replied in an annoyed voice that didn't betray his feelings at the moment. Just as he was about to seriously fight three very powerful Nen users and possibly have a lot of fun, Netero just had to interrupt him at this moment.

"If they are assassins aiming for that Emperor's life, then you don't have to stop them anymore. The V5 found out about what he was hiding and made a bounty on his head. It's quite a lot, 500 million if I remember correctly. If you want to, you can protect him, but I don't recommend that. The last time you went against the V5, you had me and the Zoldyck running after your head, I don't think they will let it pass that easily this time" Netero informed him in his usual tone that actually turned serious in the end.

Chronos still remembered what happened then. At that time, he was still brash and impatient and didn't have the patience to endure V5's almost impossible orders. After they found out about his ability to copy Nen when he babbled about it to a Hunter hired by them after he asked him about his ability, they kept sending him on missions to hunt powerful criminals and assassinate small kings and some hard and seemingly impossible missions like those. When they told him to go after the Phantom Troupe, his patience reached its limits and he refused their orders while threatening to kill them if they didn't stop treating him like a puppet. As expected, they didn't really like that and sent elite assassins and Hunters after his head. It was only after he fought Netero and defeated him that they stopped and actually negotiated a solution. From that day onwards, Chronos became a patient man and stopped making rash decisions following his emotions all the time and started actually thinking about his actions and their consequences before acting.

"Alright, alright, don't worry. I will leave him alone, I already received half my payment in advance and that is still a big amount of money. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to become an examiner at the Hunter Exam."

Chronos became confused at that. The Hunter Exam of this year already started and it should've ended already by now if his calculations weren't wrong. He expressed his confusion to Netero who just laughed that irritating laugh of his and said.

"Yes, it's already started. Actually, I was about to do the final phase tomorrow, but I remembered you and thought that with the interesting examinees this year combined with your insanity, it should be very interesting"

"Insanity, that's a bad thing to say to someone, you know" Chronos deadpanned and became even more annoyed by the laugh that served as his reply

"Anyway, I will do it. Aside from this job that just got cancelled, I've got nothing to do at all. Send me a picture of the place and I will be there in a minute"

Just as Chronos ended the call, his phone made a sound and he found the picture already in his inbox which meant that Netero has already prepared the message before he even asked him about it.

 _'_ _That damn old coot, he always has a way of manipulating events and knowing the future'_

He quickly read the message and a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he saw the signature that only proved his previous words correct at the end; from the damn old coot.

Chronos calmed himself down before he did something he would regret and quickly put his cell-phone in his pocket. Then, he faced the three members who had annoyed looks on their faces although they were subtly hidden in some cases. Well, he blatantly ignored them in the middle of a battle, so he couldn't exactly blame them for that.

"Well, you just got lucky. It seems that my job got cancelled and I don't have to protect the pig behind me. You can have him." Chronos said before anyone of them had the chance to utter something.

They had startled looks on their faces, but they quickly took control of their feelings and expressions. A somewhat awkward silence settled down. It was expected really, they were prepared to fight to the death for that Emperor and Chronos just up and said you can have him. It was anticlimactic to say the least.

"And why exactly did your job get cancelled? Only the employer could've done that, but since he's holed up in that room of his, I can only deduce that the one who called you is someone who has a high standing in the World Powers and he told you to leave this mission which can only mean that either something important happened and you must be there which is impossible since there isn't anything that serious happening in the world now, so that means that something must have happened to the Emperor" Chrollo said and Chronos had to give it to him. He managed to analyse and deduce the entire situation just from the small hints he said.

"Well, you're correct, I have to say, you've got some good deduction skills. The V5 found out about his activities and the land that he was hiding and they weren't exactly happy with that, so they put a bounty on his head, that's why my mission got cancelled "

 _'_ _Missions are paid for and are requested by the employer, the Hunter association and even the V5 don't have any right to exterminate a mission just because of the target. He must have some history with the World Powers and he doesn't want to make their relationship worse, it seems that this man is quite an interesting individual. Someone of his power and strength should be famous in the world yet this is the first time I've heard about him. That's indeed interesting. Machi said she met him at Azmar, that's a place just like Meteor City, a dump forgotten by everyone outside. What was he doing in that place? Was he helping the people living there just like Machi does? Or he went there for a different reason and it was by chance that he met Machi. Questions, questions… I will have Shalnark investigate in this matter. His Hunter licence sure is useful in these situations'_

Chrollo didn't remain hidden in the world from many Hunters and countries that were after him by his abilities alone; his intelligence had a big role in his survival and the success of his gang. It went without saying that his mind is the one of the sharpest in the world and he was now using all that mental talent to figure out this enigma in front of him. But, even with all of that, he still didn't know almost anything of this person. He was brought out from his thoughts though by the voice of said enigma who said.

"Anyway, with this, I'm going to take my leave, goodbye"

His powerful and intimidating Aura emerged again and a dark portal appeared in front of him. It had a somewhat intimidating appearance as it appeared to lead to a void of nothingness, but unperturbed by the gate that seemed to lead to hell, Chronos jumped into it, but not before he gave a piercing gaze at Machi who lowered her head and utilized every ounce of willpower she had to stop her body from flinching and trembling because of the guilt she was feeling at the moment.

After Chronos passed through the portal and the gate with his presence completely vanishing, the Phantom Troupe members finally relaxed their bodies and calmed down their active Aura. Then, they proceeded to enter the room in front of them to find the Emperor asleep without a care to the danger that was closing in on him. Machi kept her eyes hidden behind her bangs even as she proceeded to strangle the pig of a man to death with her wires. She kept her mouth shut and didn't say or do anything even as they got out of the mansion.

Chrollo noticed her behaviour, but attributed it to the meeting between her and Chronos who appeared to have been a close person to her in the past. It was an unspoken rule between the Spiders to never question a member's past and he didn't want to break that agreement now, especially on something delicate like this.

 _'_ _Just who are you, Chronos? And what is your relationship with Machi?'_


	3. Chapter 03 - Hunter Exam (Part 1)

**Hello, everybody! This chapter came out a little bit late since I was busy with some personal matters, but I promise you that the next chapter will come out earlier than this one, maybe in four or five days. To clear up some questions, I took all the names of the characters from the wiki and all the information that I need, I also took from there. I already watched the anime about four times, but I forget some details, so I use the wiki to refresh my memory of the show. The chapters' length will be about 4-5k, but it won't be that way all the time. If I feel like it, I will write more, or less if I'm not in the mood. The second half of this chapter is rushed because I wanted to update the story fast, so I didn't have the time to really reread what I wrote and change some things, so expect some mistakes and irregular writing. I will edit it and update it as soon as possible. If you want to ask me anything, you can send me a PM or write a review with your questions in it.**

 **Please follow the story and write some reviews if you liked it, thanks!**

 **Summary:** **What would happen if the #1 fan of Hunter x Hunter was given the strongest Nen ability and thrown into Hunter x Hunter world with power that could easily let him rule it. Join him on his adventure as he meets the main characters and has the fun of his life with them. Overpowered OC / OOC Characters**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter X Hunter, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm only doing this for personal satisfaction.**

 **Warning:** **There will be some heavy violence and killing in this story, so if you're weak-minded or have any issues, I don't recommend it for you. Beware, characters may be OOC.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

The examiners of the Hunter Exam, elites Hunters chosen by the committee to supervise and test the Hunter-hopefuls, had an unspoken agreement between them that they always followed every year. Before every last phase of the Exam, they had a meeting where they discussed the Examinees and the various interesting people that appeared that year. This time wasn't anything special, so the meeting was held and the various examiners were sitting around a table with Chairman Netero in a conference room of the building they were on.

They were talking about Chronos and trying to guess what he was going to do in the last phase. Chronos was known in the community as a crazy kid with no limits to his insanity. He always took impossible and highly dangerous missions like exploring new lands and exterminating various powerful magical creatures. Hunters usually chose a branch of the association to settle in and specialize in like for example Gourmet Hunters, Beast Hunters and Blacklist Hunters. Each branch had someone supervising it; usually someone from the Zodiacs, and Hunters took their jobs from that branch. However, Chronos was different from everyone else, he didn't belong to any type of Hunters, he took any and all jobs that appealed to him and they often were the ones that no other Hunter had the guts and courage to take because of the danger they posed.

He was the one to explore many previously unknown lands and make maps of the most dangerous places that no one dared to go to. He was, all in all, a very respected but frightening person of the Hunter association among the higher-ups. Information about him was locked up and the Chairman made sure to not let any of it leak outside. That was the reason that almost no ordinary person or people not affiliated with the associations knew about him and his achievements.

For Chronos, all of that didn't really matter to him. He just wanted to have fun and go around in the world challenging powerful **Nen** users or killing some strong monsters. Fame didn't matter to him; his Hunter license let him visit and enter locked-up places and with the Hunter Site, he could dig any information about any person or place he wanted. He had all the money he could need and more, he was free to go to almost any place he wanted and had a good source of income with thrilling mission to do, so he was pretty satisfied with his life, at least that was before he became so strong and couldn't find anyone to fight.

Anyway, back to the meeting, the different Hunters around the table were about to start asking for the others' opinions about the Hunter-hopefuls this year when they felt a powerful and heavy Aura enter their senses. They were all on guard instantly and the few of them that used weapons brought them out to defend themselves in case of an attack, well all except Netero who didn't have a care in the world. However, they relaxed their bodies when they saw the portal from where Chronos jumped out and landed on the ground just beside the empty seat that was reserved from him.

Chronos looked around the room identifying the various Hunters sitting on the table and finally took his seat.

"Welcome, Chronos, how are you doing?"

The one who broke the silence between them was Satotz, an Archaeological Hunter and the examiner of the first phase of the Hunter Exam. Satotz is a thin man with pale lavender medium-length hair which curls at the end. His most distinctive features are his thin curly moustache and seemingly lack of a mouth, even though everyone in the room had seen him eat once or twice; they still don't even know how the hell he can eat. He was wearing a dark suit consisted of a black coat adorned with a red tie and black pants covering his extremely thin and long legs.

Satotz was also one of the few Hunters that Chronos really trusts, he was one of the examiners that supervised the Exam they year Chronos took it, about 5 years ago. Satotz took a liking to Chronos and was impressed with his power and **Nen** despite his seemingly young age, so he made it his duty to further teach him the details and the delicate things that Chronos couldn't teach himself or simply didn't know about. Chronos already knew about him from the show and from his impressions, he appeared to be a good friend to have with his easy-going personality, so he didn't refuse his offer and accompanied him a little bit for around 6 months that they spent training and exploring ancient tombs and ruins from old civilizations.

"I'm fine really, just a little bit upset that my job was cancelled all of a sudden. I was finally about to have a good fight and the old man just had to interrupt it" The annoyance was clear in his and everyone sweat-dropped as they thought in unison.

 _'_ _In the whole Hunter Association, only Chronos has the courage to call the Chairman old man without fearing the consequences'_

Well, everyone except the aforementioned old man who just laughed jovially while stroking his long white beard.

"A-Anyway, we were about to begin discussing the applicants of this year's Exam, you're just on time to hear about them"

"Yeah, right!"

The one who tried to get the conversation back to their original subject were Menchi and her fellow Gourmet Hunter Buhara. Menchi is a young woman with a fit and somewhat sexy body. She had a turquoise-coloured hair with the bits on top and at the back of her head tied into five long knots. She wears a mesh shirt over a bikini top and pair of very short cut-offs that only accentuated her sexiness.

Buhara was the complete opposite of her. He was a very tall and hulking young man with short black hair and small black eyes. He was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt that exposed his large potbelly and tight green pants that covered his somewhat short legs. His feet were also bare.

Menchi is a very famous Gourmet hunter that is said to be the finest in the world. Her various contributions to culinary culture have been invaluable for the cuisine world and she is extremely famous in it; she is considered a culinary genius and earning a single-star hunter license at a very young age is only one of her many achievements.

On the other hand, not much is known about Buhara except that he is an also accomplished Gourmet Hunter, but Chronos knew that he is also very powerful and Buhara actually earned his respect during one of their adventures together. Chronos, Menchi and Buhara once formed a team together to explore an unknown territory where some new species of birds were sighted. Chronos at the time was still immature and had that superior and arrogant personality that he got because of his power. It's said that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely; Chronos finally understood the true meaning of that proverb during his trip with the two Gourmet Hunters. The new species of birds they were trying to find out turned out to be some kind of eagles and they had a hard time trying to capture them, even with **Nen**. Chronos, at the time, thought that they weren't worth his time and since he didn't interfere in the fight, Menchi got hurt because of it. Buhara had used his Hatsu ability, a power to convert the calories of what he ate into energy and Aura, to save Menchi, but had questioned Chronos about the reason he didn't help her. When the world traveller had told him about the reason, he got extremely angry and gave a lecture to Chronos that he still remembers to this day. After he calmed down and really thought about his behaviour, he got pretty embarrassed and apologized to them, expecting them to fire him from their team. However, he was very shocked when the fat young man just smiled at him and told him it was okay and that was the tale of how Buhara had earned the respect of Chronos.

The other occupants in the room quickly straightened up and got serious and ready to tell their impressions of the applicants, well everyone except Netero, again.

"Let's begin then."

It was Arthur, a petite man with distinguishable short blonde hair and large honey brown eyes, who said that. He is an accomplished Blacklist Hunter and Chronos once went out on a mission with him to exterminate and capture some gang of criminals. They weren't that close, but they knew enough about each other. The man's enigmatic behaviour and childish remarks appealed to Chronos, but it got annoying with time, so he didn't stick around too long and parted ways with him after they captured the criminals and their temporary team disbanded.

"There are nine applicants who made it this far in the exam and they have a shocking number of six rookies among them."

 _'_ _I guess it's really astonishing that that many rookies made it to the finals given the difficulty and the bad reputation of the Hunter Exams'_

Chronos had an impressed expression on his face even though he already knew that. He wasn't sure before because he could have counted the years wrong and confused the timeline, but he was sure now that this is the Exam that Gon and the others attended. It didn't help that Lippo, the Hunter with the Mohawk wasn't an examiner this year, but he guessed that Netero for some reason chose a different Hunter to be the examiner of the third and fourth phases of the exam. The reason however, occurred to him when he remembered a really important thing about himself; although he didn't pay any attention to what others thought of him, he knew that he was hidden by the association and that they didn't let any information about him leak to the outside. So, it was definitely odd and strange that every examiner of this year's exam had already met him once before and had a grasp of his power and abilities. That would explain the calmness that they received him with and the reason they didn't freak out and immediately attack them when he suddenly appeared between them.

 _'_ _It's highly likely that that old man already planned to invite me from the beginning and had already planned this before the exam even began; that would explain why every examiner already knows me from another occasion. What doesn't add up is my job. I've already been doing it for three weeks now and at the time; he should've already called the others. Does that mean that the bounty on that Emperor was published a long time ago and he only called me now to make sure my schedule is free and I have nothing to do, so I have to come to keep myself busy? That damn old coot!'_

Chronos sent a critical gaze at Netero who clearly noticed it and returned it with a sly smile. Chronos made a mental note to get his revenge on the old man later and let the subject drop lest he did something he would regret.

"They are very interesting too, one of them can already use **Nen** from what we've seen and he's very strong, his name is Gittarackur if I remember correctly. It's unfortunate that he's already in the dark side; that Aura of his was very unsettling, it felt like some deep dark abyss. It's just like another Hisoka, but even more mysterious and unassuming" Menchi hugged herself as she shivered a little bit from what Chronos was sure had been memories of the time Gittarackur, or Illumi as he knew him, used his **Nen**.

"That young man is Illumi Zoldyck, the eldest son of the Zoldyck family" Everyone, even Chronos, turned their heads and stared at the chairman in shock. Chronos was surprised that Netero already knew about him before Illumi exposed himself; that opened an entire new branch of thoughts. If Netero recognized his Aura, then he must have met him before and if that happened, then Netero surely must have known his ability and must have noticed Illumi putting his needle inside Killua's head.

 _'_ _If that was the case, why the hell didn't he help him? Netero isn't strange to the ways of the Zoldyck and he must have guessed what that needle is for, so why didn't he take it out even while knowing how it's going to limit Killua's potential and leave him vulnerable in battles. With Netero's experience and wits, he surely must have guessed that. Unless… Yes, that could only the right explanation to this, Zeno or someone else must have asked him to ignore it, I'm sure that Netero wouldn't have let it happen otherwise, especially knowing Killua's talent from his relations with the family.'_

"I've heard rumors about that assassin, but not one of them mentioned something about him being so weird or having needles stabbed in his face" The surprise was evident in Arthur's voice as he expressed his confusion and shock about Illumi's strange appearance. It wasn't that surprising really that he reacted like that. The Zoldyck family are very famous between Hunters and Illumi had a very bad reputation in the Hunter Association for his multiple assassinations of many Hunters, so naturally many rumors spread about him and none of which mentioned anything about his face being stabbed by multiple needles.

"It's most likely that he was using some ability to change his appearance. If that was the case, nobody would notice it unless they used **Gyo** and since this is the Hunter Exam and the examiners, you in this case, don't have any reason to do that or even use **Nen** at all, you didn't notice his disguise" Everyone there nodded at Chronos, seeing the logic and truth in his statement.

"What's worrying is why he is taking the exam; is he here on a job to assassinate someone or for a different reason entirely? Maybe he needs the Hunter license to gain access to someplace to complete some job of his. I'm sure that a famous assassin like him wouldn't have come here without a reason" Satotz said with a hand on his chin trying to figure out Illumi and his appearance in the Hunter Exam.

"If he wanted to assassinate someone participating in the Exam, then he should have already done it by now. The Zevil Island is a perfect place for that, so the logical explanation should be that he needs the license for one of his jobs, however that doesn't really matter to us, if he proved that he is worthy of being a Hunter and passed the stages, then we give him his License without any questions asked. That's how the Committee operates, after all."

Everyone there nodded at Netero's words and let the subject drop. It was really meaningless for them to even discuss this as it wasn't really their responsibility. As long as Illumi passed their tests, they would give him his license and be done with it, nothing less and nothing more. After that, they continued discussing the various applicants and their opinions of them. Most of the examiners were impressed with the rookies and their abilities, though that was predictable given how talented they are in their fields. Satotz seemed to be impressed by Gon and Killua; that was entirely predictable given the impression they gave him in the first part of the first phase of the exam. He told them he liked their hyper-activeness and their 'free' behaviour. Menchi said that she liked Hanzo and expected him to pass this exam and become a Hunter. She said that he had 'a good Aura around him' which is a really good praise from a Hunter given that Hanzo can't use **Nen** yet. Well, if his backstory was true then Chronos wouldn't have found it strange that he had some Aura. All that training that he said he went through must have really refined his spirit and body. As for Buhara, Hisoka was his favourite even though he wasn't a rookie. That opened a new discussing about Hisoka and his abilities and it became apparent that Hisoka killed Togari, the examiner that he beat half to death last year, in the trick tower after the latter interrupted his test. Chronos heard about the incident last year, but he didn't really pay it much heed unlike other Hunters who were enraged at his audacity and some even tried to kill him though they died in the process. Chronos asked Arthur for his opinion and the latter told them that he really liked Killua; he was especially impressed by his skills as an assassin and the ease he could kill his opponents with. He said that he expected great things from him and that he had a great future ahead of him.

"So, now that we finished our meeting, how about you tell us what you have in thought for the exam tomorrow, Chronos?" Netero asked trying to guess what insanity is going through our young Hunter.

Chronos eyed him a little suspicious about what the old man was thinking in that ancient head of his, but nonetheless responded.

"I have some ideas, but I haven't decided what to do yet. I'm going to interview the applicants and after that, I will make my decisions. Netero, please make the announcement and tell the examinees to come and meet me in this room in a while. Tell them to all come together"

They all nodded at him, stood up and left the room to carry on with their day.

* * *

Chronos was standing in front of a mirror in the conference room, waiting for the applicants to come to his room for the interview. He already decided what he was going to ask and do there to get the best reaction out of the examinees. He was sure he was going to regret it a little, especially with cases like Hisoka, but it was sure to spice things up and make them more interesting and amusing for him. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Chronos saw a young man about 16 years old with messy light brown hair that reached his shoulders and large hazel eyes below thin brown eyebrows. He has a small nose and thin cherry-rose lips. His face had an oval shape with a chiselled jawline. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that accentuated his chiselled chest and muscular arms. He had on some grey shorts that exposed his legs that were filled with compact and powerful muscles and some simple shoes that granted him good mobility and freedom in movements. To this day, Chronos was sometimes startled when he looked at the mirror and found this handsome young man looking back at him. Although he was always longing to come to this kind of world and have fun, the realization didn't actually enter his mind only after some years passed and he still wasn't that used to his new appearance. He only realised that he was this handsome after he left the Dark Continent and saw himself in mirrors and really had the time to take in the details of his new appearance. When he was still living in that cursed land, he was always dirty and covered with mud all the time, so he didn't really appreciate his new body appearance-wise at that time even though he could still see his reflection in lakes and small rivers.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard a knock on the door and felt multiple people's presences in front of it. His **En** wasn't activated at the moment because it would bother the other Hunters who told him to stop using it and he wasn't really focusing on his surroundings, so he only felt them when they knocked on the door, but he wasn't that worried as his body would have moved on its own and defended himself in case of an attack. His refined instincts from years of living in constant life-threatening danger in the Dark Continent would make his body enter a self-preserving state and neutralize any threats to his being around. He saw and felt it happen so many times that he wasn't really worried anymore.

"Come in!" He yelled at them and the door was opened. He saw the numerous applicants enter the room and stand in front of him. The last one who entered was Illumi or Gittarackur as he was known at the moment and now that he took a good look, his Aura really looked somewhat crazy and ominous not unlike Hisoka who was eying him with a crazy glint in his eyes at the time. It was really different from what he felt from Zeno and Silva, so what was said about him derailing from the assassination path in the manga was really true. He just hoped what he was about to do wouldn't backfire, at least not too much.

Everyone looked relaxed and well-rested, so Chronos deduced that Netero only called him a day after they finished their last phase. Gon and Killua were standing next to each other with Leorio and Kurapika beside them to his right. Bodoro and Pokkle were directly next to them and after those two were Hanzo and Gittarackur and finally Hisoka was standing to the utmost left of his. Speaking of Hisoka, his Aura was fluctuating in bloodlust as he saw what Chronos thought was an opponent who got a very high number of points on his test. Chronos was keeping his Aura and presence secured and didn't let them go out greatly and he was sure that if he did that, then Hisoka wouldn't be able to restrain himself and would attack him directly because of his excitement and passion.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Chronos and I am the examiner of the last phase of the Hunter Exam of this year" Everyone straightened up at that and turned serious. However, nobody noticed Illumi's eyes widen a little bit in shock and surprise, all except Chronos at least who was paying attention to everybody's responses and reactions.

The normal people in the room who couldn't use **Nen** didn't react that much to the name. They clearly didn't know who he was and treated him just like any other examiner in the exam. Hisoka and Illumi though obviously knew about him from the former's narrowing of his eyes and the latter's shocked gaze.

 _'_ _It seems that Zeno and Silva warned the family about me, it's expected really; if there was a_ _ **Nen**_ _user out there who could match their strength and defeat them both like I did, then they would at least warn their family and acquaintances about him and tell them to not get close to him. Killua must have forgotten about it or they didn't tell him at all since he doesn't use_ _ **Nen**_ _, I'm inclined to believe in the latter. Hisoka must have heard about me from Illumi or some of the criminals that I defeated in the past, there were a lot of those.'_

"I'm going to ask you some questions and you can choose to answer or pass them if they're too personal or you just want to hide them." Everybody nodded at him or gave him their confirmations and he proceeded to start the interview.

"So, let's start; the first question is why do you want to become a Hunter? Let's start from my left. #44 Hisoka"

The man eyed him a little bit through narrowed eyes before he gave his response.

"I don't really want to become a Hunter, though the rights gained from having a Hunter License are very beneficial. I could kill anyone I want and I won't get punished at all, that's very useful, don't you think?"

Some of the applicants like Leorio and Kurapika gave him disgusting or disturbed looks because of the ridiculousness of his reason, but mostly kept to themselves and didn't react much to what he said. It was kind of expected really; most of the people in the room were already used to death and it didn't bother them anymore, Killua and Illumi particularly.

"Well, I have to agree with you on that. That could certainly become useful sometimes in certain situations. Anyway, moving on, #301 Gittarackur"

The assassin didn't respond and just waved his hand dismissively; Chronos took that as a signal to pass him and he did just that. It was expected from him as he was hiding his identity and didn't want Killua to find out about him being there, so he didn't pay him too much heed. Hanzo also decided to pass saying that it was a secret of his county and clan. Everyone there respected that and didn't say anything to him. Pokkle on the other hand had no problems on expressing his reasons on attending the exam and said that he wanted to become a Beast Hunter and continue hunting animals, though on a bigger scale and more powerful and dangerous creatures than he was used to before.

Bodoro, on the other hand said that he wanted to further refine his martial arts and the he took the Hunter Exam to test himself and his strength that he acquired after years of hard training. He also said that the authority of the license was entirely welcome and that it would help him greatly in his journey to become stronger. Leorio, like in the manga answered by stating that he wanted money and began yelling about the benefits of that goal with Kurapika who said his reasons were personal. It soon turned into a heated argument, but before it could progress further, Chronos stopped them and continued with the interview. Killua said that it was for the same reason as Bodoro and that he wanted to have fun with some challenge since rumors say the Hunter Exam is extremely tough and hard, though he said that he was utterly disappointed with the easy tests.

"Well, I hope that the last phase will be more challenging to you" _'That couldn't get any more true, especially mentally'_ "Onto the last one, you're #405 Gon, right? So, what is your reason for coming to the Hunter Exam?"

Gon smiled widely as he looked at Chronos and said with his cheerful voice full of joyfulness and youth.

"My day is a Hunter, his name is Ging Freecss. I'm trying to find him and since he also took the exam when he was twelve years old, I decided to follow his example and here I am"

"Hoo, so you're Ging's son. You're definitely similar now that I look closely; you have his eyes and face. Though, you're polar opposite in attitude. He was a really shitty old man, though he was a hard nut to crack in fights, he was quite strong." Chronos really did meet Ging after he came to this world; it was during one of his adventures into a dangerous area where he found him living there surrounded by various exotic animals. Although his attitude really annoyed Chronos to no end, they got along pretty well and they became close friends in the month that they spent together. They kept talking about their adventures before they met and to say Chronos was impressed was an understatement; he heard about Ging from various Hunters, especially Satotz, but to hear about him from the person himself was a different experience altogether. They also fought a little bit, though nothing life-threatening, just some friendly spars and Chronos really was surprised by Ging's prowess and cunning in battle. Even though he couldn't compare to him in **Nen** mastery and Aura amount, he made up for that with his intelligence and sometimes defeated Chronos, though he wasn't using his full strength.

"You've met Ging, Chronos-san!?" Gon's eyes were wide in enthusiasm and his body trembled in eagerness and excitement. He didn't blame him for that really, Chronos guessed that after longing to meet him for more than a few years and suddenly hearing about him, Gon would get very excited about it and he would jump at the opportunity to hear any information about his father.

"Yes, I've met him a few years ago and spent some time with him. That's not our subject for this time, I'll tell you a little about him later. Now let's go back to the interview"

Everyone there showed their interest in the subject, especially Hisoka and Illumi since they knew Ging, his achievements and power. His fame reaches everywhere in the world and he is very popular among **Nen** users.

"The second question of this interview is what field do you specialize in? It can be anything from hunting, fighting, weapons handling or even assassination" Chronos shot a look at Gittarackur at the last bit which didn't go unnoticed by the teenager. Illumi however completely ignored him and didn't show any signs of acknowledging his stare.

"Can we also pass this question?" Chronos turned to look at Killua who was the one who just talked and gave him a long look that told him that he knew exactly the reason he said that. Killua on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and kept staring at Chronos.

 _'_ _It's highly likely that he already knows about me and my career. If what I know about Hunters is true, then he must be a highly capable individual in combat. Hisoka also seems to know from his reactions from hearing his name, so he must be a powerful adversary capable of making Hisoka careful. This just got interesting'_ Killua thought excited about the upcoming test that this supposedly powerful Hunter was going to give him.

"It's better if you tell me since it's going to affect the contents of the exam tomorrow, but if you really want to keep it a secret, then you're free to do that"

Chronos didn't wait for his reply and just started signalling the applicants to answer the questions. He turned to Hisoka and ushered him to give his reply.

"I'm just a humble magician that knows some tricks in combat." Hisoka said with a creepy smile that stretched across his face giving him an ominous look. The murderous Aura that kept getting out of him didn't help at all. All the non- **Nen** users had some cold sweat on their foreheads from the killing intent seeping out of the magician.

Chronos didn't spare him a glance and just ignored the bloodlust creeping out from Hisoka that was aimed at him.

 _'_ _Now, I'm a hundred percent sure that he is going to challenge me in a fight. I just hope that he isn't going to disappoint me; his Bungee Gum sure can be a handful, but that only makes it more interesting'_

Chronos' excited smirk didn't go unnoticed by Hisoka whose own grin couldn't get any more wider after he felt the excitement in Chronos' Aura that was getting a little bit out of his control now that his emotions were getting out of hand. Hisoka couldn't stop the anticipation of the terrible fight that he felt he would have with this monster in front of him and was having a hard time keeping the moan that threatened to escape his lips from getting out.

Gittarackur like before didn't answer the question and just passed it while Bodoro said that he was a good martial artist and knew several styles that he fought with. Pokkle on the other hand said that he was good at hunting and making traps, though he hesitated a bit in the beginning. He thought about hiding his skills, but after thinking it through, he decided that since the examiner was going to choose the challenges considering the applicants' skills, it would be better if he told him about his abilities and maybe he could get lucky and the test would be about hunting or something similar. Hanzo said that he was trained since he was young in ninja skills and he was quite adept at them. He didn't go into details, and nobody told him anything about it since they respected privacy. Kurapika and Killua passed the question, Killua for the obvious reasons of his family and Kurapika since he thought it was quite stupid to tell others your secrets just like that. That earned his some glares from Leorio and Pokkle, but he completely ignored them. Leorio told them about his skills in healing and how he was studying medicine and knew some effective methods of first-aid. Gon on the other hand told them a little about his childhood and how he was raised in an island surrounded by forests and knew how to hunt among other things.

"Alright, now that you've finished…" "Please wait a moment!"

Chronos was about to go on to other matters and conclude the interview, he was rudely interrupted by Kurapika who shouted at him. He gave him an annoyed stare, but ushered him to go on and say what he wanted.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why the hell are we doing this? This is extremely stupid and meaningless; everyone here has some secrets they like to keep to themselves and don't want to say them in front of so many people. Can you tell us the reason you're doing this?"

Everyone there stared at Kurapika and couldn't help but agree with him. It was true that some of them didn't want to tell others of their abilities or reasons to come to the exam and they didn't know what the ulterior motive behind this interview is. They could think of some reasons behind this interview, but nothing came to mind that could really be important enough for the examiner to organise all of this and waste their time with it.

"Well…" Everyone turned their attention to Chronos who started speaking and leaned in to better hear him "That's a secret for me to know and you to find out !" Almost everyone face-faulted at the jovial tone in his voice, but Kurapika couldn't help but get even angrier at the blatant disregarding of his question.

"Are you making fun of us!? I want to hear the reason for this farce!? I didn't come here to waste my time on somethings like these; I came here to take the Hunter Exam and become a Hunter!" Kurapika shouted with all of his voice and you could easily spot the fury on his expression.

"Relax, young man. I could fail you for your disrespect, you know." Everyone in the room, even Illumi and Hisoka were startled and couldn't stop the sweat that ran down their faces. Chronos appeared behind Kurapika in an instant with speeds that even the **Nen** users there had a hard time following. The deadly tone that he used sent chills down everyone's spines. Kurapika, out of instinct and reflex, used his hand to swipe the area that Chronos was occupying behind him, but he only hit air. Everyone were startled again by his disappearance, but turned to look when his deadly voice cut through the air.

"Just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I don't know about you, Kurta!" Kurapika flinched at the mention of his clan and turned to look in shock at Chronos who was back in the previous place he was occupying in surprise and shock. He tried to say something, but only jumbled messes came out of his mouth.

"I already know everything I want to about every person in this room; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecss, Kurapika from the Kurta clan, Leorio Paradinight, Hanzo from Jappon and all the others. I already have all the information that I need about you; I just wanted to see your reactions and responses from this interview."

The applicants whose names were called couldn't help but flinch and straighten up when Chronos called them. Everybody were now staring in shock and some fear at Chronos who was staring at them with an emotionless look that made him look even creepier than before. Even Hisoka was somewhat disturbed by the sudden change in character in Chronos. Chronos on the other hand was cackling with laughter on the inside for this play he was using on them. He already decided from the beginning, when Netero called him, to prank them and shake the applicants up a little and it worked far better than he thought it would. He already expected Kurapika to question his choice of questions and the whole interview and he worked accordingly to that to trick them in this little show of his.

To further shake them up a little bit, he added while flaring his Aura a little bit.

"I advise the weak willed of you to surrender right now because my test tomorrow won't be as easy as the others. I'm not that kind to make you pass with just some running or fighting, tomorrow you will taste hell with me and if you aren't ready, get out this moment! I don't want some cowards in my phase!"

His killing intent was reaching some high levels now and his Aura was starting to make some of applicants hyperventilate. It was starting to get hazardous and dangerous for them, so he suppressed his Aura, but still kept his gaze emotionless and eyes narrowed.

Hisoka was bathing in the killing intent and almost had an orgasm from the dense bloodlust seeping out of this, this beast before him.

 _'_ _AAAAHHHH! This is amazing, simply wonderful! I can't wait to fight him, aaaaahhhh!'_

Illumi on the other hand couldn't help but be a little bit unnerved from the intense bloodlust Chronos was leaking. It was something that he only felt when his grandfather or Maha was angry and even compared to that, it was still bearable for him.

 _'_ _This man is definitely dangerous. He isn't an opponent I hope to match if what father said was true. Great-grandfather must certainly hear about him.'_


	4. Chapter 04 - Hunter Exam (Part 2)

**Summary:** **What would happen if the #1 fan of Hunter x Hunter was given the strongest Nen ability and thrown into Hunter x Hunter world with power that could easily let him rule it. Join him on his adventure as he meets the main characters and has the fun of his life with them. Overpowered OC / OOC Characters**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hunter X Hunter, its characters, or anything associated with it. I'm only doing this for personal satisfaction.**

 **Warning:** **There will be some heavy violence and killing in this story, so if you're weak-minded or have any issues, I don't recommend it for you. Beware, characters may be OOC.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

Many years ago in the HxH world, martial artists and experts in all kinds of fighting styles were numerous on the land. All of them trained themselves to the extremes and reached the limits of their physical strength. After refining their bodies for years with gruelling and hellish training, it reached its limits and could no longer evolve further than that. So, after many years of contemplation and research, the various martial artists reached a conclusion; to train their spirit and nurture it. That was what led them to the discovery of **Nen** and its unnatural powers and the various supernatural feats that it could accomplish. **Nen** is a technique that allows a human or any kind of living being to use and manipulate its own life energy which is otherwise known as **Aura**. **Aura** , the life force of a living being, has many uses in **Nen** as it is the energy that fuels it. Its use however is heavily influenced by mental condition and emotional state. A basic example of this phenomenon is that one's **Aura** can channel their aggression, malice or malevolence and deploy it towards another person; this is the perfect example of the bloodlust emitted by the powerful **Nen** users which can physically affect others. The antagonized by this malice will then be able to feel that bloodlust as if it were physically palpable and if they are unable to block it from their own bodies by deploying their own **Nen** , it could leave a heavy trauma in one's mind or worse physically harm somebody. So, when Chronos, a very powerful and accomplished **Nen** user, projected his bloodlust at the various applicants of the Hunter Exam, it had a great effect on them and left a huge trauma on their minds. However, some had it worse than the others; Gon, Hanzo, Bodoro weren't affected that much by Chronos' **Nen** since the latter two were accomplished fighters that trained their minds to not be affected by these kinds of attacks and the former had great mental capabilities that protected his mind from shutting down in front of the heavy killing intent of Chronos. Kurapika and Leorio had goals and objectives they wanted to accomplish, so their determination and will managed to let them persevere under the killing intent. Illumi and Hisoka of course weren't affected since they are **Nen** users themselves and even if they didn't Hisoka was already a psychopath himself and Illumi was an assassin and was trained to not be affected by bloodlust. Pokkle and Killua on the other hand didn't have it that easy. The former of the two didn't receive any special training other than some in hunting easy and small prey and making some basic traps, his mental power was extremely weak and easy to be penetrated by Chronos' malicious **Aura** , so his mind failed him and he wasn't able to endure the intense **Aura** coming from Chronos and promptly passed out and entered a deep coma the moment he his body returned to his room, acting on autopilot. The latter, Killua had it even worse than him; he was already scarred from his childhood with his brother's and father's **Aura** s that he had associated with the torturous training they gave him when he was only a kid of about two or three years old. So, when he took the full brunt of Chronos' **Aura** , his mind kept projecting images of the painful torture he had to endure. Normally, that wouldn't be enough to make him break down, but the malice of Chronos' **Aura** itself only worsened that feeling and made it truly dangerous for the young assassin's mind. The memories that he buried deep inside his subconscious came back with the full force of a charging train; the electrical jolts that numbered in the millions of volts which he had to endure since his childhood, the painful whipping and physical torment that he had to persevere through at the hands of his two brothers Illumi and Milluki, the killing of the innocent maids that took care of him since he started remembering things. All of that came crashing down on his fragile mind. Thus, it was no surprise for Chronos when Killua and Pokkle didn't appear to take the exam and participate in his phase.

"It seems that #99 Killua and #53 Pokkle contestants have given up. Well, the less contestants there is, the easier for me to manage"

All the examiners and applicants were assembled in a big and vast room in a building owned by the Hunter Association. The room was spacious and didn't contain anything important other than some decorations on the corners. Chronos was now standing in front of the participants of the exam with some papers in his hand and the other examiners were situated to the side of Chronos, standing near the wall. They all had indifferent looks on their faces, though some of them like Arthur and Satotz were nervous about the fate of the poor applicants of this year. They all felt Chronos' **Aura** yesterday and even they got a chill run down their spines. It was really frightening for them, pro Hunters with years of fighting and practicing **Nen** to feel perturbed by somebody's **Aura**. The only one who could manage to make them feel like that was Netero and that was only when they were standing in front of him. Chronos' **Aura** on the other hand made them sweat when it was released in a different room altogether. Even Netero himself couldn't help but be amazed by the power of the young man that he came to respect.

 _'_ _If only he could stop being so insane and settle down a little bit, he could have been a perfect successor for my position. A pity, really a pity'_

The applicants on the other hand were a different story altogether; Hisoka was standing to the side with Illumi beside him far from the others; it was because of the bloodlust that he himself was releasing which was making the others quite uncomfortable. They further inched away from him when they witnessed the crazed expression and insane grin on his face.

"Chronos-san, can we wait a little bit more for Killua and Pokkle? Although Killua was acting strange yesterday, he could have got himself together this morning and he's just a little bit late"

Came Gon's somewhat down and depressed voice which actually made Chronos' heart waver a little, though he quickly supressed his feelings and turned to directly look at him. Gon's normally cheerful and bright doe brown eyes lost their bright look and his face had a dejected expression itched on it, even his normally spiky hair was down a little bit to further accentuate his depression.

"I already checked on everyone's room in the early morning and I found him missing. Pokkle was also in his room and when I checked him a little bit, I found that he fell into a coma from the stress. I don't have any time to worry myself with soft weaklings like them, so let's start!"

Gon's face fell even further in depression at Chronos' voice; he expected his friend Killua to come out fine of whatever test the examiner was going to give them and comment on how easy it was with the utmost confidence in his skills like he did all the time, but it didn't even occur to him that he would be that hurt from the bloodlust that Chronos unleashed. It was true that it was strong and felt even worse than Hisoka's with that pressure that it put on his body and that was saying something, but Gon thought that killing intent alone would never defeat Killua, especially after his years of assassination and training, if what his white-haired friend said was the truth which he believed it was.

Chronos was about to start explaining his test to the applicants in front of him, but he was interrupted again by a loud voice that came from the left of Gon.

"I have an interjection to make" Everyone turned to look at who spoke and saw Leorio raising his hand in a 'stop' motion. Chronos, though feeling annoyed, decided to humor him, so he beckoned him to speak.

"I can't help but find this unfair. I don't know what you did yesterday, but it certainly had a very bad feeling and an even worse effect on us. I saw myself die multiple times in that moment and it brought back memories I would rather forget, so who tells us that you didn't attack us with some mind attack or something, even though it sounds impossible. Who can assure us that you didn't target Killua or Pokkle and made them fail on purpose? You could have been after them from the beginning, I heard from Gon that Killua is an assassin, so you could be after his life or wanted to hurt him." Everyone nodded at what he said, though Gon hesitated a little in doing so. He didn't think that it was Chronos' fault that Killua was acting like that. Sure, he did that 'killing intent' thing, but if more than half of them didn't seem to have any lasting effects from it and from what he saw Hisoka and that needle-man didn't seem to be affected all, then he was sure that it wasn't Chronos who was responsible for Killua's specific change.

"Also, I can't help but question what you did to us altogether. It's true that this is the Hunter Exam and the contestants' lives are on the line, but if an examiner attacked us, then it's certain that we would die. We didn't come here to throw away our lives. I can't help but think that it's unfair. It could be, as Leorio said, a technique that targets one's mind and may even render us insane if we aren't mentally strong enough" Kurapika added, trying to figure out exactly what they were hit with.

' _That almost happened to me; that moment, I saw my clan's massacre repeatedly through my mind. If I didn't focus on my revenge and goal, then I would've have gone crazy from the burden of seeing that horrifying scene numerous times over and over'_

"I can't help but agree with what they said" Everyone there turned to Netero who was the one who said that and the Hunters couldn't help but gawk at him. Netero, the craziest person they knew, just said that!? If they didn't know any better, they would have thought that he himself was the one who ordered Chronos to do what he did. Chronos was known between them as a very stubborn and independent individual that won't accept orders from anyone. The incident with the V5 is a perfect example of that, though most Hunter didn't know about it.

"Although it's not a mind attack or something like they said, it's still a bit extreme to do that to newbies that still don't know any bit about what you did." Although everyone was startled by what he said, they couldn't help but agree with him. Using **Nen** on people who don't know anything about it is disastrous, and if strong enough, **Aura** itself can have a similar effect on a person's body. In the manga, Hisoka's **Aura** alone was able to affect both Gon and Killua and make them freeze in their places and hinder their movements greatly, so Chronos' own **Aura** had an even greater effect on them. The Hunters there knew what could happen when somebody used their **Aura** on normal humans and they couldn't help but sympathize with the applicants.

"I can't help but find it a bit unfair for them. What you did can have some very nasty effects and even more so since you are very powerful, even between Hunters."

Hisoka and Illumi remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal; though the former couldn't help but get even more aroused when he heard the chairman praise Chronos. He knew that old man's strength and standing among the numerous Hunters in the world even at his age and if even he praised Chronos' power, then his intuition wasn't wrong. Illumi in the other hand was thinking of Killua and the fortunate accident that happened yesterday. This way, he won't have to scare off his 'beloved' brother and put the needle in his head, though he would still do it if he those foolish and naïve thoughts of making friends resurfaced in his mind again.

"Well, although I have no obligation to answer to any of your complaints, I'm not that heartless, so I will do it"

Everyone payed attention to Chronos, the Hunters trying to figure out why he did that and the Hunter-hopefuls trying to figure out what it was. Chronos turned to Netero and said.

"Although it's true that what I did may seem excess and out of the line, but in the future, they will face many other criminals and bad people who will not hesitate to do worse than what I did. If they can't stand and endure a bit of killing intent, what would they do if they faced someone who will truly try to hurt them? It's true that it may seem a bit much, but I've met other people with much worse bloodlust that won't hesitate to kill them."

The Hunters couldn't help but agree with him and what he said. They witnessed many powerful criminals who did what Chronos did to the applicants only with much worse killing intent and the 'real intent to kill'. Chronos then turned to the contestants and said.

"You may disagree with me and my methods, but I assure you that if you pass my phase, then you're definitely Hunter material. Even if you failed, if you left here alive later today, then you're guaranteed to become Hunters if you retake the exam next year. My tests will push you to your limits and force you to evolve even further than that; if you only receive easy tests, then you will underestimate everything later on and it will be your downfall."

Everyone there nodded at his wise words and couldn't help the spark of admiration and respect that was born in their hearts. All of them agreed with him and even if his methods were a bit forceful, if he could raise powerful and reliable Hunters, then all will be fine and everybody will be happy; the Hunters at their newfound strength and the association at the new reliable agents. Gon couldn't stop the awe that he was feeling from surfacing in his expression.

 _'_ _So this is what it means to be a Hunter! Ging, I promise you! I will grow stronger and stronger and be somebody that you and Chronos-san will approve of!'_

However, if anybody there was able to hear the thoughts of Chronos, they would face fault and crinkle their faces in repulsion and distaste.

 _'_ _Kukukuku, it went smoothly, more than I thought it would! Idiots, like I care for what you feel or how strong you become! The only thing I care about is my amusement and if I have to take the role of the role model for that to happen, then I would do it without hesitation. If things go according to my plans and Gon passes, then I will definitely amuse myself greatly from the upcoming events!'_

Unknown to everybody there, Netero was eying Chronos with a critical and serious gaze. He was easily able to see through the young man's intentions and goals; he had done what Chronos is doing many times before himself that he would easily detect that glint in the eyes that revealed Chronos' excitement. He sighed a little bit thinking

 _'_ _If only he didn't have that crazy attitude; what a waste…'_

"Anyway, now that everything is out of the way, I announce the beginning of the last phase of the 287th Hunter Exam! Come in, please!"

Chronos shouted then motioned towards the door located on the side of the applicants. The large double-door opened and in stepped two agents dressed in black suits each pushing carts covered with white cloths that hid what they carried.

The applicants eyed the carts with excitement and in some cases nervousness of the approaching test. The agents stopped the carts in front of Chronos and the contestants and with an exaggerated movement the examiner removed all the clothes revealing what looked like two brown medium-sized boxes.

"Now, I will explain what will the test consist of" Everybody payed attention and listened attentively to Chronos' explanation.

"It will consist of various different battles each with different rules" Hisoka couldn't help but be even more excited at the mention of battles, though that quickly deflated when he remembered who he was going to fight with. Leorio on the other hand couldn't help but get even more nervous, especially remembering his lack of fighting skills like the monsters that were taking the exam with him. The others just steeled themselves for the upcoming challenges.

"The rules and participants of the battles will be chosen by drawing lots from the boxes in front of you. The left box contains the rules and the different types of fights while the box on the right contains the different contestants, you in this case and the special thing is that my name is also in there to make the number even, so I will also participate in the fights. Don't worry, I won't fight seriously" Chronos quickly added in the end when it looked like some participants were about to protest about his partaking in the challenge. Hisoka on the other hand couldn't stop the insane grin from appearing on his face and the spike in his **Aura** that made the others stand even further away from him. Chronos just looked at him a little bit, but just ignored him, at least externally. Even he was a little bit excited about fighting Hisoka and he made sure to make it happen.

"Now, let's start this, shall we?" Chronos announced before putting his hand in the first box that contained the rules and after rummaging and a little bit, he took out a folded normal white paper that he quickly opened. Chronos looked at the paper a little before he read it out loud.

"The first one to get three downs loses; this is the rule of the first battle, now let's check the participants." He put his hand in the second box and took out two _random_ cards.

"The first battle of the last phase of the 287th Hunter Exam is between #191 Bodoro and #301 Gittarackur, the one who gets three downs first loses. May the contestants proceed to the centre of the room, please?"

Bodoro and Illumi walked to the middle of the room and stood facing each other about 5m afar. Before Chronos had the chance to begin the match, Kurapika interrupted him and asked.

"I have a question for the examiner, please. Do the ones who win pass the exam or is there another criterion of judging the ones who pass?"

Everyone there agreed with his question as they were also curious about that. If he followed the mentioned method then only four maybe three would pass and that is a very low number, so they wanted to know about it.

"No, it is sufficient for the contestant to show enough skills to make him pass for him to succeed in the test. If I used the method you mentioned, then the one who will have to face me will definitely be disqualified and if two strong fighters battle, it will be unfair for one of them to be eliminated just because he lost even though he is strong enough"

Everyone nodded and seemed satisfied by what they heard as this method seemed to be fair enough for all of them to potentially pass the exam and become Hunters.

"Then, without further ado, start the match!"

Bodoro tensed his body and took his martial arts stance; he lifted his arms to chest level forming a guard with them and spread his legs a little bit. He steeled himself and was about to attack Illumi when he was interrupted by a voice.

"I guess now that Kil isn't here, I don't need this disguise anymore" everyone focused on Illumi who was the one who said that and watched as he began to take off the needles that were stabbed in his face. As he took the last one out, his face began deforming and bones changing shapes until it subsided and revealed a pretty feminine man with pale skin and large empty soulless black eyes.

"What the!?" the ones who didn't know **Nen** there exclaimed at the top of their voices expressing their shock at this seemingly impossible feat.

"He used needles to change his appearance! Is that even possible!?" _'Could it be somewhat connected with what the examiner did yesterday? All the examiners with Hisoka and this Gittarackur have this aura surrounding them that makes them unique from others, is this the origin of their powers? I must find out about this. If it can let you do impossible feats like this, then it is a must if I want to have my revenge.'_ Kurapika yelled while thinking of this mysterious energy that the aforementioned seemed to be able to use.

The hunters weren't really surprised by this since when they found out that Gittarackur was in fact Illumi, they checked him again with **Gyo** and found the **Nen** put into those needles and deduced that he used them to change his appearance. They were confused at the beginning as to why he did it, but it seems that it was to hide from his brother, as useless as that was as they didn't see the reason for him to do that.

"I have a question for the referee" everyone focused on Illumi and Chronos beckoned him to continue.

"You said that the one who gets three downs first loses, right? Then, what would happen if he was unable to continue fighting, what does that count us? Also, killing is allowed, right?" He asked in that emotionless and lifeless voice of his.

"Well, to win you must make him get three downs, I don't care about the method. Killing is also allowed in this; this also applies to all the matches." Chrono exclaimed and everyone nodded, though Leorio seemed even more nervous than before at the prospect of death.

Illumi nodded his head before he started advancing towards Bodoro with slow but confident steps. The martial artist tensed his body even further than before and focused on his opponent before he also advanced towards him, but with a considerable speed. Illumi seemed undeterred at the speed of his opponent that would make a normal person helpless against him and just at the moment when Bodoro was about to attack him using a punch to the chest, a needle flew out of his hand and imbedded itself in Bodoro's skull, right in his forehead. The latter fell on the ground the moment he was hit and Chronos raised one finger announcing that Bodoro got one down. Much to the confusion of the crowd of applicants but the realization of the Hunters, Bodoro stood up again, took his stance before he fell on the ground again. Chronos raised another finger indicating the second down before Illumi made Bodoro repeat the same actions.

"Winner is #301 Gittarackur!" Chronos exclaimed and Illumi just nodded his head with a small humourless smile on his face as he went to re-join the applicants in his place beside Hisoka.

The contestants were honestly shocked beyond belief with what they witnessed; it was the first time in their entire lives that they viewed something this unnatural and apparently impossible feat.

"Did you guys see what he did? Was he controlling him through that needle? It's the only logical explanation for what happened!" Hanzo said and everyone around him nodded.

"Although it seems impossible to consider, it's the only explanation for Bodoro's behaviour. By the way, is he dead? After he was stabbed by that needle, did he die or what?" Leorio asked the ones around him, but they just shook their heads indicating their confusion in the subject too.

Chronos signalled the two black-suited agents that quickly walked to Bodoro's corpse and carried him to another room, probably to dispose of him somewhere. The _respectable_ people there lowered their heads in a moment of silence for Bodoro, but then focused again when Chronos approached the boxes and took out the three required papers for the next match.

"The second match will be between #405 Gon and #403 Leorio; the winner is the one who manages to land an attack on his opponent first"

Gon and Leorio looked at each other in the eye expressing their determination and will to pass the exam. Even if they were friends that literary went through life and death situations together, they would still fight for their goals and objectives, plus thee fight wasn't anything dangerous for them, that was at first glance though.

"Gon, I won't hold back against you even if you are my friend!"

"I won't have it any bit less than that!"

After they exchanged their encouraging words, they proceeded to the middle of the room and stood about 5m afar from each other, a safe distance for them to act in a split second.

 _'_ _This match is heavily in Gon's favour; he has his rod for fishing and can use that to deal long-range attacks while Leorio only has his short-ranged knife. Plus, Gon has incredible agility and dexterity while Leorio is lower than him in that area, the only thing he has better than Gon is his physical prowess that comes from his gown body. This will be extremely hard for him'_ were Kurapika's thoughts on the fight between the two friends.

"Begin!" At Chronos' signal, Gon used his incredible speed to dash towards Leorio and engaged him in a short-ranged fight. Everyone was startled by his choice of battle since he could have easily won this if he used his rod and long ranged skills, but some of them, knowing Gon, quickly got their wits together since this was a Gon-like decision and observed the fight.

 _'_ _If I used my fishing-rod and won like that, then I won't be satisfied with the victory. This way, both of us have a chance at winning and nobody will have any complaints about our victory'_

Gon reached Leorio and raised his fist to punch him in the face, though he quickly had to duck because of the hook that Leorio unleashed. Gon swept his leg trying to attack Leorio's own two, though he quickly had to get out of the way because of the faster kick that Leorio sent his way.

 _'_ _He has a longer reach with his arms and legs than mine; that could be a problem, but I just have to be faster than him!'_

Gon sprinted with even more speed than before leaving some blurs to the side of Leorio and jumped before sending a high kick to his head, though the teenager quickly ducked under the attack and countered with his own punch to Gon's face.

 _'_ _He's in the air and has no footing! He has no way to dodge this! Sorry Gon, but I will be the one to win this fight!'_

Gon however quickly brought his hand up and pushed against Leorio's own fist to push himself backwards and successfully dodged the attack. Leorio exclaimed and turned to Chronos.

"Is that within the rules!? He just touched my punch; this should be considered as an attack!"

Chronos however just shook his head in denial and explained.

"For an attack to be considered, it has to leave damage on the opponent. Gon just used your fist as a footing to stabilize himself and you weren't able to deal any damage to him, so it isn't considered an attack"

Leorio made a sour face at that but quickly refocused on the battle at hand.

 _'_ _I'm grateful for what you're doing Gon, but I'm not kind enough to let this chance go to waste. Sorry, but I'm winning this!'_

He steeled himself before taking the initiative and dashing at Gon with his knife brandished in his hand. He swiped at his face trying to injure him a little bit, but Gon moved his head backwards and dodged the attack, then at that position he attacked Leorio on the chin with his leg. Because of the height difference however, Leorio only needed to move his head a little bit to the back and he was able to completely dodge Gon's attack. Though, he didn't see the fast second kick that came from his blind spot that he created while he dodged the first one.

 _'_ _Dammit! I have no way of dodging this one! I'll bet it in this attack, then!'_

The knife that was held by his right hand which was at the side of Gon in a place he couldn't see went flying towards his opponent in a last desperate attack. Leorio of course tried to dodge the kick hoping to lessen the damage to negligible levels, but it still connected with the side of his chin. He moved backwards trying to gain some distance between himself and his opponent, though that was a bit hard because of the hard hit to his chin.

"It seems that Gon won this…"Kurapika was interrupted by Chronos who shook his head and directed his hand towards Gon, particularly his cheek. Kurapika and the others focused on it and were able to see a cut on it that had some blood seeping out of it.

"Since the two contestants attacked each other at the same time, this will be considered a draw!" Chronos announced with a loud voice.

Gon smiled happily and went towards Leorio who was now kneeling on one knee because of the damage he took. Gon took his hand and helped him up while cheerfully saying.

"What a relief! It seems that neither of us won this match, but even so, I'm happy of this result!"

Leorio smiled widely at Gon's cheerfulness and nodded his head, though he regretted that as his head hurt him even more because of the action. Gon quickly put his arm under Leorio's shoulder and supported him to the side-lines where the other contestants were sitting. Kurapika also supported Leorio when they reached him and they both put the injured man on the ground with his back held by the wall.

"Contestant Leorio's injury isn't that bad, so it seems that we won't have to call the medical team here. Now, let's see the next pair who will fight"

Chronos repeated the same routine of choosing the rule of the battle and the contestants who will fight _randomly_ and when he made sure of them, he proclaimed in a loud voice.

"The next match will be between #404 Kurapika and #294 Hanzo; the winner is the one who deals the most damage in a limited amount of time which is 5 minutes!"

 _'_ _This sure is a nasty rule; this way, both of us will be attacking each other indiscriminately without trying to defend at all, this will get bloody; at least that's what an ordinary fighter will think, I've got this!'_ Kurapika thought already having a strategy to surely win this fight.

 _'_ _He surely chose such foul rules for the battles, though I'm definitely winning this'_ Thought Hanzo, smiling widely in his mind because of the advantage he has in the fight, though that confidence diminished a bit when he saw Kurapika's own sureness.

 _'_ _Did he think of the same strategy as me? But even if he did, I have the absolute advantage in physical stats, so this will definitely be my win'_

They both proceeded to the centre of the room and took their stances. Hanzo took his ninja stance where he could easily reach his hidden weapons while Kurapika took out his bokken and held them in a simple posture. They eyed each other a little bit before tensing their bodies and preparing themselves for the inevitably hard fight.

What nobody noticed at that moment was the glint that appeared in Hisoka's eye and the widening of his already big crazy grin.

"Begin!" When they heard Chronos' shout, both of them dashed at each other with surprising speed, though Hanzo was faster, and began their battle. Kurapika brought his bokken in a swipe at Hanzo's head, but the ninja quickly bent backwards and dodged the attack before he sent his punch from his right hand flying at Kurapika's head with surprising speed. The avenger tried to dodge it to the right, though it still connected with his left cheek and left a cut with some blood running out of it.

 _'_ _Damn, I'm definitely at a disadvantage here! I thought that I could dodge his attacks while counterattacking him in crucial moments to deal the most damage possible, but with his superior physical prowess, that could be very hard for me!'_

Kurapika though didn't let that deter him and tried to counterattack with his bokken while Hanzo's arm was still swinging, however he wasn't successful in that as Hanzo jumped backwards and easily dodged his wooden sword.

 _'_ _So that's his objective, as I thought! However, his counterattacks won't be able to connect with me because of my physical strength, this match is already mine!'_

Hanzo brought out his hidden sword from his bandages and attacked Kurapika with it; the latter tried to dodge again, but was once more met with the same result as before. He received a small injury in the right side of his stomach. What Hanzo didn't expect however was the bokken that went flying towards his head and because of his momentary pause in surprise, it connected with it and sent his head backwards. Kurapika quickly pulled at the rope connecting his two swords and caught it with his hand.

They continued dodging and attacking each other for another 5 minutes when they were stopped by Chronos who announced the end of the battle.

"The winner with an overwhelming advantage is Hanzo!"

It was true as the injuries on Kurapika's body were far worse than Hanzo's. He received multiple cuts all over his body from which blood was coming out of that was colouring most of his clothes red, he also had bruises all over his face from the punches and the kicks that he got from the ninja. Hanzo on the other hand only received some bruises on his face and some on his body from the wooden swords. The devastating advantage Hanzo had over was that his sword was real and not a bokken like Kurapika's; that made his hits with it far worse and devastating, so he was able to deal more damage to Kurapika. However, even with that advantage, the avenger was able to endure the assault and even hit Hanzo and for that Chronos made sure to add it to his judgement.

Gon and Leorio were worried sick with Kurapika's health since he lost a lot of blood and as soon as Chronos announced the end of the fight, they hurried over to him and Leorio was about to start his healing when Chronos' voice interrupted him.

"Don't worry about his health; I prepared a skilled team of doctors and healers who will attend to him and make sure he survives this." Leorio nodded as he knew he didn't have enough skills to treat Kurapika's wounds completely and only do some first-aid to him. After the doctors came in and took Kurapika, Chronos went back to the boxes to choose the rules of the next fight between him and Hisoka. After he took the last paper out, he announced to them in a loud voice.

"The next match will be between me, Chronos and #44 Hisoka; the winner is decided when the opponent can't continue fighting" Many winced at the meaning of the rule, but they steeled themselves of the incredible fight between the two powerhouses.

Hisoka's grin, if possible, got even wider when he heard the condition of victory and he stepped in the 'arena' facing Chronos who was already standing there prepared for their battle.

"That Chronos, he made sure to leave Hisoka the last, so he could fight him! I'm sure of it; he must have marked the cards someway!" Menchi exclaimed and the rest of the Hunters nodded at her words. It was really obvious now that they thought about it and from the applicants' expressions; they must have already noticed it. They didn't say anything though as Hisoka was already stronger than all of them and they were glad that they didn't have to face him.

"You can't really blame him; Hisoka would kill anybody that faced him in a match, so he had to make him fight him. Sure, he could have made some rules that prohibited killing, though the excitement of fighting made him make this decision. It sure will be an interesting fight between the two of them, I'm looking forward to this" Satotz said with a calm tone and the rest nodded at him seeing the logic in his words.

Illumi, at the side-lines, made sure to closely observe the fight and activated his **Gyo** to not miss anything that could happen between the two powerhouses. He didn't dare say it, but he was also curious and excited at the fight and its outcome.

"Since I'm participating, the referee will be another Hunter. Would you do us the honour, old man?" He directed his question to Netero who nodded his head at him and announced the beginning of the match.

Before Chronos could move or start the fight, Hisoka raised his hand a little bit and stopped him with a question.

"Since you were the one who made the rules, is any method allowed to win this battle?"

Chronos raised an eyebrow at Hisoka's blatant trick, but he decided to humour him and answered.

"Yes, you're free to do anything. You can kill me, mutilate me, paralyse me, bind me, anything you want. As long as I can't continue fighting, you're free to do anything"

Hisoka couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face that only got bigger as Chronos continued listing ways he could end this match with. He activated his **Ken** and everybody there sensed his malevolent and malicious **Aura** , though those who didn't know **Nen** had it easier than yesterday because it wasn't directed at them. Those with exceptional senses like Hanzo and Gon sensed a pressure surrounding Hisoka that had a bad feeling, though it wasn't like yesterday's where they were almost strangled by it. Chronos also activated his **Ken** , though his wasn't at full strength since he wanted to prolong this fight and have some fun toying with Hisoka a little bit. Hisoka's smirk got even wider as he sensed the powerful **Aura** that Chronos was radiating, and he prepared himself for the fun of his life that he was sure he would get in this fight.

 _'_ _Who would've known that a Nen user of his calibre was around? Although I've heard some rumours about him, I didn't think that he would be this great!'_

Hisoka dashed at Chronos with speeds that the applicants could barely follow with their eyes and sent a punch at Chronos' left cheek. The latter bent his head backwards and let the punch pass by harmlessly, and before Hisoka had the chance to get it back and return to his stance, he pushed his head forwards with astonishing force and head-butted Hisoka who was glad to return the favour. Hisoka though didn't except the incredible force behind the attack and jumped backwards before Chronos could push his head further, though Hisoka was already done with what he wanted.

The magician took out his deck of cards and sent all fifty-two cards out at Chronos with astonishing speed, though the latter was able to easily dodge them and get out of their way. The cards however kept flying _coincidently_ at the Hunters that were behind Chronos at the moment. Before they could do any damage however, they were plucked by Netero from the air with amazing speed and re-organized into a deck. Hisoka had his eyes wide in excitement as he licked his lips at Netero who merely gazed back with a bored expression. Hisoka however had to quickly put himself together and focus on the fight as he found Chronos' fist mere centimetres away from his face.

 ** _'_** ** _Bungee Gum'_** He used his signature technique to soften the impact of the attack though it still reverberated in his head as he was sent flying backwards because of the incredible force. He got up seemingly fine however and licked the blood that got out of his busted lip.

"Don't let this be boring for me, Hisoka! I've waited for this moment since yesterday. Don't make me regret fighting you!" Chronos said with a crazed smile on his face as he lost himself in the exhilaration of the fight and Hisoka was happy to oblige as he got the same expression on his face and went flying at Chronos who also advanced at Hisoka. When they neared each other, Chronos and Hisoka both raised their fists trying to hit the other, however Chronos didn't expect to be pulled towards the right where Hisoka punch was waiting for him. Just as he was about to be hit by a **Ryu** -enhanced punch to the side of his head, he used his own **Ryu** and focused 70% of his Aura in that direction. It blocked the punch and lessened the damage, however it proved to be a mistake as Hisoka's leg connected with his stomach and sent him flying at the other side of the room.

 _'_ _Damn, that hurt! If my body wasn't incredibly sturdy, I would've received an internal injury from that kick. It seems I have to step this up if I want to protect myself from his strength. I also need to deal with of the Bungee Gum he attached to my body, I didn't think that he would use the moment I head-butted him to get it on me, though it isn't the only one there'_

Chronos had been using **Gyo** from the beginning of the fight and knew about the several threads of rubber Aura that Hisoka attached on his body. He didn't dodge them though because it would make the fight even more interesting than before and he really wanted some good time. He stood up from his crouching position and flared his **Aura** further to strengthen his **Ken** defence. Hisoka only widened his smile in delight at the apparent challenge before him.

The applicants in the meanwhile were slack-jawed at the incredible battle before them. They could only open their mouths in surprise and shock at the apparently impossible feats they were witnessing before them. The speed, strength, power, everything about the two were somethings that they thought impossible to attain.

 _'_ _I knew Hisoka was strong, but I didn't think it was to this degree. If he wanted to, he could have easily killed me in the island in the last part of the exam. Is this the strength of Hunters? Is Ging also as strong as them? I'm definitely going to train harder from now on to match them in strength one day!'_

Leorio on the other hand was more expressive in his thoughts than Gon. He shouted with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"What the hell are those two!? Are they some kind of monsters!? No normal human is able to move like that! Damn, I thought that the other applicants were some beast, those are the real monsters here!"

Hanzo couldn't help but also nod at Leorio's words. He was trained from when he was a little kid and went through hellish training to get his strength and this teenager that seems to be no older than sixteen years old is able to move unlike anyone he ever saw in his life.

 _'_ _Is it something between Hunters that we don't know about? Do they have something that we don't which makes them able to do feats like these!? That Gittarackur also had that strange aura around him, is that how he was able to control Bodoro? Dammit, I want to find out!'_

The Hunters on the other hand couldn't help but be even more amazed at the fight they were witnessing. Hisoka was stronger than they first thought he was and if their conclusion were true, his ability was really versatile and nasty in combat. All of them were using **Gyo** to not miss anything and the fight was truly incredible and awe-inspiring. Netero though had completely different thoughts from anyone of them.

 _'_ _He isn't serious at all; his Ken isn't at full strength and he's not using his real strength and speed, he isn't even using any of the abilities he copied over time; this fight is definitely going to be Chronos', he's completely controlling it. His Aura flow is even quieter than the last time I met him, he's been progressing greatly in the last years. What a young man, he isn't even in his prime and he's already stronger than me. If only he were a little bit less insane, then…'_

He sighed at the end, thinking of how he still can't find a suitable successor for his position. It was true that Chronos was strong and had enough intelligence to run things in his place, but his crazy personality will make the association fall into chaos. His stubborn personality also didn't help with that. The chairman had many responsibilities and Chronos wasn't ready yet to take them on his shoulders.

Anyway, back to the fight, Hisoka brought out another deck and attached the various cards to the strings of Aura that he had glued to Chronos. Chronos seeing this steeled himself of the upcoming bullets of cards and accessed Machi's ability that he copied. He formed sharp threads on the tip of his fingers and made a claw-like structure with them. He used this to maximize the use of the threads while keeping the loss of **Aura** minimal. After Chronos copied ability from any opponent, he always thought of how to use it more efficiently and make it suit his style of fighting and he chose this method that he knew from another manga to use Machi's thread making ability. He had a time limit of using an ability he copied as one of the conditions of his power, so he wanted to make full use of the power he copied in the limited fifteen minutes he could use it for.

Hisoka was not deterred by seeing Chronos' ability and continued his attack. He let the cards go flying at Chronos' forehead, shoulders and heart where the strings were attached. He glued the one to his heart when he asked the question in the beginning of the battle and the other two to the shoulders were sent with the previous deck of cards, though instead of continuing on their path he made them go to Chronos and attached them on his shoulders. Chronos, seeing this, focused even more **Aura** in his strings and sent them flying at the cards. They were able to cut about twenty of them, but the others kept flying at him. Seeing that he had no time to form new threads to attack with, he changed his ability and formed a silver armour out of Nen that covered his whole body, leaving only his eyes to be seen.

' **Knight's Armour** '

Hisoka was a bit surprised by this, but he didn't let it show on his features.

 _'_ _Isn't he a Transmuter like me? Though he could have mastered Conjuration since it's near our category, but even so, to conjure an entire armour like that, he must have required a long time of training, it's not that easy to conjure something as detailed as that. I thought that his previous ability looked familiar; it's the same as Machi's. Could it be a coincidence? It's extremely hard, but it could be'_

The cards were stopped by the armour and harmlessly fell to the ground now that the **Shu** around them dissipated. Chronos looked at Hisoka in the eye and said in a low tone.

"Be careful, Hisoka, I'm not holding back anymore"

Before Hisoka had any chance of responding to his threat, he was sent flying backwards at high speeds thanks to a kick from Chronos that was further rendered devastating by the hard armour surrounding it. Chronos moved at neck-breaking speeds and appeared behind Hisoka before the magician could even reach the wall of the room. He punched his back with a **Ryu** enhanced punch though Hisoka was fast enough to defend his back with his own **Ryu**. He was sent flying again, but this time he was ready and sent a long thread of **Bungee Gum** to the sides of room that acted as an elastic ground that sent him flying backwards towards Chronos who had his fist raised ready to punch him. The magician was about to use his ability to make Chronos lose his balance like before, but he found his Bungee Gum not attached to Chronos. He used **Gyo** and found that they were lying on the ground and not glued to Chronos like he thought they were. The momentary surprise and slight lack of movement was a chance that Chronos didn't waste and he used a considerable amount of his strength that was enhanced by the special proprieties of the armour to hit Hisoka in the chin with a devastating punch.

The magician fell to the ground, head spinning because of the hit and threw up all the contents of his stomach because of the nauseating feeling he got because of the punch.

"You're still conscious; at least I commend you for that. I'm neither a Transmuter nor a Conjurer; I'm a Specialist with the ability to copy others' **Nen**. What I used on your threads was **Purge** , a Specialization **Nen** that cancels other **Nen** abilities, so that elastic thread of yours lost its proprieties and became just a string of Aura with no special power."

Chronos said with an impressed, but mocking tone in his voice. Hisoka, after hearing that, only had the chance to think a little before he lost consciousness.

 _'_ _So that really was Machi's ability. What an interesting individual, I'll definitely fight you again some other time, though it seems that I have to become stronger than before if I want to do that'_

Everybody there were amazed by the incredible fight that happened, the Nen users more so because they understood what exactly happened and how Chronos defeated his opponent using his skills in deceit and physical prowess. Illumi was actually amazed by the fight and he had to praise Chronos for the use of his ability to deceive Hisoka and make him fall into his traps. Now, when he saw Chronos fight with his own eyes and had a glimpse of his power, he understood that what his father and grandfather said wasn't any exaggerating and he was really worthy of their high estimation and praise. Illumi knew about Chronos' ability to copy other Nen and some of its conditions that his father told him about, but he didn't know that he could use the copied Nen with each other as when he had his armour activated and used that **Purge** ability he said he had. It was true that Chronos at the time when he fought the Zoldyck still didn't figure out how to merge the various abilities and use them together as he only found out about it about two years ago. It still had a time limit though that he wanted to extend as it was a short time, for him at least. The time limit for the use of abilities together is only five minutes and he can only use two abilities simultaneously, no more than that.

"Now that the fights are over, I'm going to announce those who passed"

Everyone got out of their stupor and paid attention to Chronos to hear the result of the 287th Hunter Exam.

"#44 Hisoka passes because of the amazing abilities and the fighting strength he has in battle." Everyone nodded as this was already predicted by them

"#294 Hanzo also passes because of the superior abilities he showed us in combat" Hanzo shouted out in relief and happiness as his nervousness completely disappeared.

"#301 Gittarackur passes because of the overwhelming combat abilities he showed"

"#403 Leorio would have failed the exam if the judgement criteria was different, but fortunately passed because of what he showed us of mental strength and skills in the last phases of the exam" Leorio deflated at the beginning in disappointment, but that quickly changed when he heard the last bit of Chronos' speech. He let out a sigh of relief as he thought of how close he was to failing. Gon also helped in cheering him up.

"#404 Kurapika passes because of the superior intelligence and combat abilities he showed us in the exam"

"#405 Gon also passes because of his superior physical prowess and the determination he showed in the in the exam"

Gon sighed in relief at the announcement of his passing of the Hunter Exam before he quickly joined Leorio who went to check on Kurapika and tell him the good news.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life! It took me more than 8 hours of continuous writing to finish it. I hope you liked Hisoka and Chronos' fight, but before some of you try to complain and say that I underpowered Hisoka, let me explain the situation a little bit. Hisoka didn't know that his threads weren't working and he was surprised at that, so he let himself open for a moment that Chronos took advantage of. Remember that Chronos is really strong and his body is comparable to that of Meruem's own, so a punch from him could easily knock Hisoka out. Plus, Hisoka used his Bungee Gum to bounce back at Chronos with great speed, so if you add that to the force of Chronos' punch, you will get a nasty hit. I hope you like the limitations of Chronos' Nen and that it is reasonable. From now on, I will write at the end all the abilities that he revealed this far and the conditions for his Nen that I revealed.**

 **Chronos' Nen:**

 **-Name:** Unknown

 **-Type:** Specialization

 **-Conditions:**

Time limit for the use of the abilities: 15min

Time limit for the use of two abilities simultaneously: 5min

 **-Nen copied:**

Nen Threads- Type: Transmutation / Original: Machi

Portal(official name unknown)- Type: Unknown / Original: Unknown

Purge- Type: Specialization / Original: Unknown

Knight's Armor- Type: Conjuration / Original: Unknown

 **Please tell me if I forgot to mention anything written about the ability.**

 **Please follow the story and write some reviews if you liked it, thanks! Also, special thanks to CieloRegina for being the first to write me a review.**

 **Q: Do you want Uvogin to live? I'm still mulling over this problem since I still don't have any idea for that arc yet, so I will let you have the choice.**


End file.
